Le double pouvoir
by Kiana1
Summary: Cette histoire est terminé! Hitomi retrounera sur Gaea, mais de nouvelles difficulté l'attendra, par rapport à Van, puis au retour des zaibachs qui chercher a possede le double pouvoir comme il le nomme... mais quel est ce pouvoir exactement?
1. prologue

Prologue

La nuit était sans nuage ce soir-là, Hitomi, assise à la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardait la Lune… ou plutôt cherchait à voir la planète derrière elle…  Gaea. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle était revenue de son voyage sur Gaea. Chaque fois que la Lune était visible aux yeux d'Hitomi, elle y cherchait Gaea… elle savait pertinemment qu'il était impossible de la voir, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter le ciel du regard. Elle repensait souvent à ces mois passés sur Gaea… Allen et les croisées, Millerna, Chid, Merle, Folken… tous ces amis qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais… Van… il lui manquait plus que tous les autres. Elle repensait souvent à leur séparation. Il lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient se voir n'importe quand, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à penser chacun à l'autre.  

Ce soir-là, Hitomi ne pouvait plus quitter la Lune des yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la regardait lui aussi de Gaea. Elle se demandait souvent comment il allait… comment la reconstruction de Fanalia allait… comment tout le monde allait sur Gaea… repensaient-ils souvent à elle… parlaient-t-ils d'elle quelques fois… se souvenaient-ils d'elle ?  Hitomi finit par s'endormir sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. 

Cette nuit-là, elle eut une première vision depuis son retour sur Terre : 

Une foule était regroupée devant le palais de Pallas. Une annonce était faite à la population : les fiançailles de Millerna Sara Aston et Allen Crusade Schezar. Le mariage aurait lieu un mois plus tard.  _Allen… Millerna._

Quand Hitomi se réveilla, le jour était levé. Elle était toujours appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se releva la tête et regarda à l'extérieur, vers le ciel. Elle se rappela son rêve… ou sa vision… Allen et Millerna allaient donc finalement se marier. Elle était heureuse pour eux. Si elle se fiait à cette vision, le mariage aurait lieu le 25 juillet. Elle aurait aimé les féliciter pour leur mariage et leur souhaiter d'être heureux… Sa mère l'appela de la cuisine et Hitomi reprit ses esprits en allant déjeuner avec sa famille pour ensuite rejoindre Yukari à l'école.


	2. Invitée imprévue

Chapitre 1 : invitée imprévue

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Hitomi alla rejoindre Yukari à l'entraînement. À son retour sur Terre, elle avait arrêté l'entraînement, chaque course lui rappelait comment elle était partie pour Gaea et chaque fois qu'elle courrait elle repensait à Van. Mais, il y a quelques semaines, elle s'était laissée convaincre par Yukari de le reprendre. Elle semblait inquiète au sujet de son amie… elle laissait l'entraînement sans raison apparente et elle tombait toujours dans la lune lorsque celle-ci était apparente, et puis elle avait toujours ce petit air triste qui ne la quittait que rarement depuis quelques mois. Hitomi n'avait jamais parlé de son aventure sur Gaea à Yukari, à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Comment expliquer qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur une planète derrière la lune que l'on ne pouvait pas voir de la Terre. Et surtout qu'elle soit revenue sur Terre, après des mois passés sur Gaea, avant le jour même de son départ. 

Yukari alla à la rencontre d'Hitomi en la voyant arrivée. 

-Tu es en retard, Hitomi !

-Je sais. Désolé Yukari !

-La prochaine compétition est le 24. Il ne reste que quelques jours. Ce n'est pas le temps d'être en retard.

- … _le 24… le lendemain le 25 c'est le mariage d'Allen et Millerna._

-Hitomi ?

- Oui… je vais arriver à temps à l'avenir, promis ! Hitomi força un sourire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son amie pour rien.

- C'est à toi ! Vas-y !

Hitomi se mit en position et elle se concentra. Pour une des premières fois depuis sa reprise de l'entraînement, elle repensait à son départ sur Gaea. Si seulement ça marchait encore cette fois-ci. Elle pourrait revoir Millerna, Allen et les autres pour le mariage. Le départ fut lancé, Hitomi s'élança et donna tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle franchit la ligne d'arrivée la première avec un temps de 12.67. Tous rejoignirent Hitomi. 

-Avec un temps comme celui-là, tu vas gagner la compétition Hitomi !

Hitomi était contente de son temps, c'était un de ces meilleurs. Elle avait battu les 13 secondes quelques fois déjà, mais cela arrivait tout de même rarement. Elle aurait dû se réjouir, mais elle était un peu déçue de ne pas s'être retrouvée sur Gaea. Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment cru que ça marcherait. Surtout qu'elle avait donné son pendentif à Van.

Le matin de la compétition arriva. Sa famille décida d'aller à la compétition avec Hitomi, elle voyait qu'Hitomi n'allait pas très bien depuis quelque temps sans savoir pourquoi. Ils l'encouragèrent et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, avant de partir à leur place dans les gradins. Hitomi alla donc se changer dans les vestiaires. Une fois seule dans la cabine, Hitomi se laissa tomber sur le banc. Elle savait que sa famille s'en fessait pour elle, Yukari aussi d'ailleurs. Même, Amano, que Yukari avait du mettre au courant, lui avait envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il était clair qu'il s'en fessait aussi pour elle. Elle s'en voulait un peu de les laisser s'inquiéter pour elle sans leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait. Mais ils ne la croiraient jamais, même si elle leur disait la vérité. Hitomi perdue dans ses pensées, ne vit pas le temps passé. C'est Yukari qui vint la chercher pour la course. Hitomi se dépêcha de se changer et de se rendre sur la piste. Yukari n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. En fait, Hitomi savait qu'elle le lui demanderait et ne pouvant lui dire, elle préférait ne pas lui donner le temps de poser la question pour ne pas avoir à y répondre.

Les sprinteuses se mirent sur la ligne de départ, en position et attendirent le signal de départ. Hitomi essaya de se concentrer sur la course, mais elle pensait trop à ses amies et sa famille qui s'en fessait pour elle, puis à ses amis de Gaea, au mariage du lendemain… le signal de départ fut lancé et Hitomi se mit à courir. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser au mariage royal, elle voudrait vraiment pouvoir y aller. Soudain, une colonne de lumière bleue surgit du ciel et tomba sur la piste au milieu des coureuses. Tous les spectateurs restèrent bouche bée devant ce spectacle. La famille Kensaky se leva inquiète pour leur fille. La lumière fit s'élever Hitomi au-dessus du sol. Yukari s'avança vers la piste de course, tandis que les autres coureuses reculaient tranquillement craignant d'être attirées vers le ciel comme Hitomi. Cette dernière disparut dans le ciel avec la lumière qui était venue la chercher sous les yeux stupéfaits de Yukari, sa famille, ainsi que tous les spectateurs.

Au palais d'Asturia, une colonne de lumière bleue surgit dans la cour, une jeune fille avec elle. Hitomi leva les yeux vers le ciel, aussitôt ses pieds au sol. Là dans le ciel, entre les quelques nuages d'après-midi, elle vit ce qu'elle voulait voir depuis des mois en sondant le ciel des yeux de sa fenêtre de chambre… une planète à côté de la Lune… la Terre. Elle était sur Gaea… mais comment avait-elle réussi à arriver là ?

Sa contemplation du ciel fut interrompue par une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Hitomi ?

Hitomi se retourna et vit alors où elle était. Elle se tenait au milieu de la cour du palais de Pallas. Millerna se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, les yeux ronds interrogateurs et surpris. Hitomi lui sourira et s'avança vers la princesse.

-Millerna ! Contente de te voir !

- Mais comment ? Hitomi qu'est que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue pour ton mariage !

- Mon mariage…

-Oui… tu te maries demain, non ?

- Oui, je me marie demain, mais comment es-tu au courant ?

- J'ai eu une vision il y a un mois de cela. On annonçait tes fiançailles et ton mariage avec Allen au peuple d'Asturia.

-…

- Alors, félicitations pour ton mariage, Millerna. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec Allen ! Dit Hitomi en souriant.

- Merci, Hitomi !

Les deux filles rentrèrent au palais. Millerna expliqua qu'Allen était parti régler quelques petites choses et qu'il serait de retour dans quelques heures. Les préparatifs du mariage étaient, pour la plupart, réglés. Le mariage serait le lendemain au crépuscule. Elles se rendirent dans la salle à manger pour le souper, où elles trouvèrent Eries, attendant sa jeune sœur pour le repas. Cette dernière fut aussi surprise que Millerna, en voyant Hitomi arriver avec cette dernière. Les trois femmes soupèrent donc ensemble.


	3. Union royale

Chapitre 2 : Union royale

Les deux princesses d'Asturia et Hitomi mangeaient de bons appétits dans la salle à manger royale. Une fois le repas terminé, Hitomi posa la question qui lui brûlait l'esprit à Millerna. Comment elle et Allen en étaient venus au mariage ? Millerna raconta alors toute l'histoire à Hitomi de bon cœur. 

Comme Hitomi le savait, à la fin de la guerre, Dryden avait quitté Millerna. Il voulait devenir l'homme qu'elle désirait. Mais l'homme qu'elle désirait était Allen ! Après la guerre, lui et sa sœur Celena retournèrent chez lui avec les croisés. Mais Allen étant un knight of Ceali, il revenait souvent à Pallas. Millerna se laissa de nouveau tomber sous le charme du knight. Un soir, elle lui demanda s'il restait avec elle à cause qu'elle lui rappelait sa sœur Millerne. Il lui avoua qu'à une certaine époque oui, mais son mariage avec Dryden lui avait vraiment fait quelque chose. C'est avec elle qu'il voulait être à présent. Depuis ce jour, Millerna savait que c'était lui et personne d'autre qu'elle voulait pour époux… Mais il semblait qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais. C'est alors que Celena entra en jeu. Elle parla à son frère subtilement en donnant des nouvelles de la capitale lors de sa dernière visite. Elle fit, entre autres, mention que le peuple était sans roi présent et que Dryden ne reviendrait que lorsqu'il serait l'homme que Millerna désirait… Mais, selon elle, ça n'arriverait jamais parce que Millerna ne désirait qu'un homme et qu'à sa place Celena ne supporterait pas le retour d'un autre quand celui qu'elle aime l'aime aussi. Donc, Asturia n'aura pas de roi prochainement et Millerna, d'homme à ses côtés. Le message avait semblé marcher, car une semaine après Allen la demandait en mariage.

-Mais Dryden, comment a-t-il réagi à ça ?

-Dryden… il l'a accepté ! Lui et Allen ne se sont jamais entendus. Et ils ne s'entendent toujours pas très bien ! Dryden a compris que depuis le début j'aimais Allen. Et il voyait à présent que c'était également le cas pour Allen. Il savait donc pertinemment que lui et moi ça ne marcherait pas. Il l'aurait vraiment souhaité. Mais finalement, il accepta par amour pour moi. Si lui ne pouvait me rendre heureuse, il préférait me voir heureuse avec un autre que seule. Il parla avec Allen, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulut me dit ce donc il avait été question. Mais Dryden nous donna sa bénédiction pour notre mariage. 

-Va-t-il être au mariage ?

-Non, il est reparti, quelques jours après cela. De nous voir se marier devait être trop dur pour lui. Je le comprends et je ne lui en voudrai jamais pour ça.

Après ce récit, Millerna expliqua qu'elle avait quelques petites choses à finaliser pour le mariage. Elle se retira laissant sa soeur et Hitomi seules. Eries avait fait préparer une chambre pour Hitomi. Elle la reconduisit donc à cette dernière et s'excusa de devoir elle aussi partir. La venue d'Hitomi n'était pas prévue. La majorité des invités arriveraient le lendemain au courant de la journée, alors il devait tout finaliser ce soir. Hitomi comprenait et lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. 

Hitomi alla s'asseoir à la fenêtre. La Terre et la Lune étaient lumineuses dans le ciel. Elle était vraiment de retour sur Gaea_. Comment ai-je pu venir sans mon pendentif ? Je croyais que c'était lui qui me permettait de créer une colonne de lumière!...Mais on sait que les pendentifs atlantes servent à intensifier la volonté…Lorsque je suis revenue sur Terre, puis retourner sur Gaea un deuxième fois, c'est le souhait d'y retourner, intensifié par le pendentif qui a crée la colonne de lumière… Est-ce que ma volonté de revenir aurait été assez grande pour créer une colonne de lumière sans avoir besoin du pendentif pour l'intensifier… Pourtant j'ai pas l'impression que… Enfin oui, je voulais venir au mariage… mais lorsque je suis revenue sur Gaea la seconde fois, mon envie de revoir Van était plus grande non?… Mais j'avais mon pendentif à ce moment-là… Si je ne l'avais  pas eu…Est-ce que j'aurais réussi à revenir pareil sans lui??... _

Hitomi remarqua alors qu'un navire était arrivé au palais pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Il s'agissait du Crusade, le navire d'Allen. Hitomi quitta la fenêtre et entendit des bas dans le corridor. Ces bas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de sa chambre. La personne ouvrit la porte et entra. Il s'agissait d'Allen Schezar. Millerna et Eries l'avaient informé de la venue d'Hitomi. Il s'avança vers Hitomi ne la quittant pas des yeux. Hitomi ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Allen se pencha et lui baisa la main. Hitomi surprise et gênée rougit un peu et resta fixée un instant. Allen lui souhaita la bienvenue à Pallas et bon retour sur Gaea. Bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à sa venue, il était content qu'elle soit venue à son mariage. Mais une question l'intriquait, il se décida à la poser à Hitomi. 

-Hitomi ! Comment es-tu revenue sur Gaea ? 

-De la même façon que les autres fois, avec une colonne de lumière…

-Mais… après ton départ, j'ai remarqué que Van portait ton pendentif, tu lui as sans doute donné avant ton départ… et il me semble qu'il l'avait encore la dernière fois que je suis allé à Fanalia.

-Oui, je lui ai donné mon pendentif et alors ? J'a bien le droit de…

-Je voulais juste savoir comment tu as pu créer une colonne de lumière sans ton pendentif, c'est tout ! Demanda Allen voyant qu'Hitomi devenait sur la défensive au sujet de Van.

-Ha!… Ben… en fait, c'est ce que je me demandais avant que tu arrives… nous savons que c'est une question de volonté… alors, ma volonté de revenir pour votre mariage a du être assez grande pour ne pas avoir besoin du pendentif atlante pour intensifier cette volonté et créer une colonne de lumière.

Eries appela Allen et ce dernier prit aussitôt congé d'Hitomi. Elle était épuisée et voulut se coucher. Elle mit donc la chemise de nuit qu'Eries lui avait donnée et s'endormit rapidement dans son lit.

Lorsque Hitomi se réveilla, le Soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle remit ses vêtements et sortit de sa chambre. En arrivant en bas de l'escalier, elle vit que les préparatifs du mariage étaient très avancés. En fait, ils étaient pas mal finis. Les salles et les corridors étaient tous décorés de façon grandiose. Des serviteurs circulaient en grand nombre pour les derniers préparatifs. Hitomi se retrouva alors dans la cour où elle était arrivée la veille. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille surgit d'un sentier. Hitomi ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vue avant. Mais elle, elle semblait la connaître.

-Tu dois être Hitomi ?

-Oui, c'est moi !

-Je suis Celena, la sœur d'Allen. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi !

-Celena… _Dilandau… la sœur disparue d'Allen sur laquelle les Zaibach avaient fait des expérimentations… _

-Millerna m'a dit que tu étais venue pour le mariage. Elle m'a demandé de t'aider à choisir une robe pour le mariage.

-Une robe?... Oui, évidemment ! _Avec tout ce qui c'est passé depuis hier, je n'y avais même pas pensé, je suis pas pour aller à un mariage en vêtements de sport…_

Celena accompagna donc Hitomi dans sa chambre, où elle avait fait venir une commode remplie de robes de toutes les couleurs et de tous les styles connus sur Gaea. Hitomi resta bouche bée devant l'embarras du choix qui se présentait à elle. La séance d'essayage commença pour Hitomi. Les deux jeunes filles passèrent presque toutes les robes les unes après les autres. Elles y passèrent même une bonne partie de la journée. Celena était une jeune fille très gentille, douce et aimable… jamais on aurait pu penser qu'elle ait déjà pu être Dilandau, celui qui avait autrefois essayé à mainte reprise de tuer Van et Hitomi. 

Hitomi arrêta finalement son choix sur une robe assez simple, mais tout aussi élégante que les autres. Il s'agissait d'une robe longue, comme la plupart de celle de Gaea, d'un bleu très pâle avec des lignes argentées, cette robe allait très bien à Hitomi. Selon Celena, Hitomi était très belle et élégante dans cette robe. Eries cogna alors à la porte, et Celena lui dit qu'elle pouvait entrer, ce qu'elle fit. 

-Celena… Eries arrêta sa phrase en voyant Hitomi avec sa robe, cette robe te va à ravir, Hitomi.

-Merci. Dit Hitomi un peu gênée. 

-Il serait temps que tu te prépares toi aussi Celena. Je crois que vous n'avez pas vu le temps passé, le mariage va commencer sans la fille d'honneur si tu ne te prépares pas bientôt.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais la fille d'honneur Celena… en fait, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des filles d'honneur sur Gaea aussi. 

-Oui, c'est moi ! C'est le mariage de mon frère, et puis Millerna et moi sommes devenues bonnes amies après tout !

Celena prit donc congé d'Hitomi et courut se préparer dans sa chambre. Eries expliqua à Hitomi qu'étant donné que sa venue n'avait pas été prévue, ils n'avaient donc pas pu réserver de places pour elle parmi les invitées de marque. Mais elle avait personnellement demandé à Merle de lui garder une place dans les premières rangées avec elle. Eries s'en excusa, mais Hitomi n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Mais Eries lui assura qu'elle était invitée à la fête après le mariage. Eries devait maintenant aller voir où en était sa sœur. Elle quitta donc Hitomi, qui se retourna vers le miroir pour voir de quoi elle avait l'air avant de partir pour le mariage. Hitomi traversa donc les corridors du palais, seule, d'un bas lent regardant les décorations qui l'entouraient. _Un mariage princier c'est tout de même quelque chose… Il y aura sûrement une très grande foule pour le mariage… Une chance que Merle me gardera une place… Merle… si elle est là, c'est sûrement que Van est invité aussi… Van…Après tout, il est le roi du royaume voisin, c'est normal qu'il soit invité… il sera sûrement parmi les invités de marque dont a parlé Eries… Van…_

Hitomi arriva enfin sur les lieux, beaucoup de monde était déjà arrivé. Hitomi chercha des yeux Merle, après un moment, elle la repéra dans la troisième rangée derrière les places réservées aux invités de marque. Elle se faufila jusqu'à la fille-chat qui en la voyant arriver, lui fit signe. 

-Hitomi ! Hitomi !

-Salut Merle !

-Elle est belle ta robe, Hitomi.

-Merci.

Hitomi regarda autour d'elle. Le mariage avait lieu au même endroit que celui de Millerna et Dryden. Le tapis rouge était déroulé sur les marches, les bannières d'Asturia flottaient au vent. Les citoyens d'Asturia étaient répartis sur les marches et tout le long de la rivière. Hitomi regarda alors les invitées de marques. Plusieurs lui étaient inconnus, il devait s'agir de rois d'autres royaumes ou des nobles d'Asturia. Mais parmi les invités, elle reconnut Chid à côté d'Eries. Mais à la surprise d'Hitomi, Van n'était pas là. Elle aurait voulu demander à Merle où il était, mais le mariage commença. Hitomi ne pouvait pas voir la barque d'Allen ni celle de Millerna venir sur la rivière cote à cote de sa place. Les deux barques accostèrent et les futurs époux avancèrent sur le tapis rouge ensemble en passant ou les épées tendues des Knight of Ceali. Allen était très élégant dans son costume de marié bleu et or, Millerna aussi était très gracieuse dans sa robe bouffante, elle aussi aux couleurs d'Asturia. Il fessait un merveilleux couple. Hitomi les suivit du regard jusqu'au haut des marches, face au prêtre qui effectuait la cérémonie, Hitomi remarqua que Celena se tenait sur la gauche et sur la droite se tenait… Van ! Hitomi ne fessait presque plus attention à suite de la cérémonie du mariage. Elle fixait Van des yeux.

-Merle ?

-Oui ?__

-Qu'est-ce que Van fait là-bas ?__

-C'est le garçon d'honneur qu'Allen et Millerna ont choisi !__

Hitomi le trouvait très élégant dans son costume de garçon d'honneur. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que quelque chose pendait dans son coup… son pendentif. 

Le mariage tirait à sa fin, Allen passa la bague au doigt de Millerna et les nouveaux mariés s'embrassèrent. Ils se tournèrent vers la foule qui acclama leur nouveau roi et leur reine. 

Hitomi était retournée dans sa chambre après le mariage. Elle y avait oublié la parure de cou que Millerna lui avait prêtée pour l'occasion. Elle était donc allée la chercher avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle de bal du palais pour la réception du mariage. Elle mit le collier argenté avec des petites pierres blanches. Il allait très bien avec sa robe. Elle retourna ensuite à la salle de bal, où avait lieu la réception du mariage. Elle marcha rapidement dans les corridors, la réception avait dû déjà commencer, Hitomi entendait déjà la musique de la danse qui avait commencé. Elle arriva enfin à la salle de bal. Les grandes portes étaient ouvertes. Hitomi ralentit ne voulant pas faire une entrée trop remarquée. Seuls les invités de marques et quelques autres personnes étaient invités à la réception. Ils étaient tous assis aux tables qui entouraient la piste de danse. La salle entière était aux couleurs d'Asturia. Directement, en face des grandes portes, se trouvait une table sur une petite tribune. Avec de grands sièges derrière. Il devait s'agir de la table des mariées. 

Tous les invités regardaient la piste de danse. C'était la première danse de la soirée. Seulement deux couples étaient sur la piste. Un de ces couples était évidemment les nouveaux mariés. Allen et Millerna semblaient très heureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils dansaient très bien tous les deux. Millerna lui avait déjà dit qu'étant princesse, apprendre la danse fessait parti de son éducation. Ce devait être le cas pour Allen, aussi. Hitomi s'arrêta net et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite que jamais quand elle aperçut le second couple de danseurs. Là, sur la piste de danse, devant ses yeux, Celena et Van dansaient ensemble. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriants. Il fessait un couple moins impressionnant à voir que Millerna et Allen, mais cela importait peu à Hitomi. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hitomi en voyant la scène. Elle ne pouvait le supporter davantage. Elle fit demi-tour et partit en se retenant pour ne pas tomber en sanglot au milieu du corridor. 

Personne n'avait remarqué le départ précipité d'Hitomi, enfin presque personne… Merle était à la fenêtre près de là et avait vu Hitomi s'arrêter devant la grande porte et s'enfuir par la suite. Elle s'approcha de la salle de bal pour essayer de comprendre la réaction de la jeune fille, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle alla voir dans la direction où Hitomi était partie, mais cette dernière, étant partie à la course dans les corridors, Merle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle était à présent.

Hitomi avait traversé le palais entier et s'était ensuite dirigé vers l'extérieur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être le plus loin de Van possible. Tout le reste lui était égal à présent. Elle s'arrêta dans une clairière de la forêt située derrière le palais. Elle s'écroula à genoux et laissa libre recours à ses larmes, qui coulaient sur ses joues. _À quoi je m'attendais ?... Comment je pouvais penser qu'il ne pourrait pas me remplacer ?… Quand on s'est séparé, on s'est rien promis, et on savait pas si on se reverrait un jour et encore moins quand… Je peux donc pas vraiment lui en vouloir…Si je n'étais pas revenue je serais sûrement contente de savoir qu'il n'est pas seul… Mais en revenant sur Gaea… Je croyais qu'il m'attendrait, qu'il voudrait me revoir lui aussi… Van… Celena… de les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre ça m'a fait un choc… Il m'a remplacé tellement vite… il a déjà tourné la page sur moi… je ne représente sûrement plus grand-chose pour lui… je n'aurais jamais dû revenir sur Gaea… je n'ai pas ma place ici… _

Dans la salle de bal, Merle alla rejoindre lord Van. Ce dernier était allé voir les mariées après la danse et il revenait à présent vers les tables. Il vit Merle venir vers lui. Celle-ci le rejoignit rapidement, lord Van vit dans ses yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

-Lord Van !!

-Que ce passe-t-il Merle ?

-C'est Hitomi !

-Hitomi…?...

- Oui, elle était juste là devant la grande porte, elle regardait la salle de bal et tout à coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle a fait demi-tour et elle est partie en courant dans les corridors.

-… Quand ça ?

-Y pas longtemps… pendant la première danse, je…

-Où est-elle allée, Merle ? Demanda Van sans laisser Merle finir.

- Je ne sais pas elle s'est enfuie dans les corridors par là et ensuite je ne sais pas, répondit Merle en pointant le corridor de droite.

Van sortit rapidement de la salle de bal en direction de l'endroit indiqué par Merle. Contrairement à Merle qui ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de la fuite d'Hitomi, Van avait une petite idée à ce sujet. Une fois dans les corridors, il s'arrêta un moment ne sachant par où aller. Elle pouvait être partie n'importe où à présent. Merle le rejoignit alors. 

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas où elle est allée?

- Non, j'ai essayé de la suivre, mais je l'ai perdu de vue après le coin.

-…

Van sortit alors de sous sa chemise, le pendentif atlantes d'Hitomi. Il l'enleva de son cou et le tenu comme il avait vu Hitomi le faire auparavant. Il le fit balancer tranquillement et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur l'image d'Hitomi. _Hitomi où es-tu ?_ Après un moment, le pendentif lui montra la direction à suivre. Van se précipita donc dans cette direction. Le pendentif le mena hors du palais. Puis dans la forêt derrière celui-ci. Il chemina rapidement entre les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une clairière. 

De l'autre côté de la clairière, Hitomi était à genoux sur le sol, dos à Van, le visage dans les mains. Van avait ralenti quand il l'avait enfin trouvée, mais avant même qu'il pénètre dans la clairière, une colonne de lumière bleue surgit du ciel et tomba sur Hitomi. La jeune fille s'éleva dans les airs tranquillement. Van après un cours instant de surprise avança vers le bas de la colonne de lumière. Mais il était trop tard, Hitomi s'élevait déjà dans les cieux. Elle retournait sur Terre, laissant Van seul dans la clairière. 


	4. Profonde tristesse

Chapitre 3 : profonde tristesse

À son retour sur Terre, Hitomi était montée directement dans sa chambre où elle s'écroula sur son lit. Ce soir-là, elle s'endormit les larmes aux yeux. Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, elle se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, mais elle dû admettre la vérité en voyant la robe du mariage qu'elle n'avait pas enlevée la veille. Elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait les yeux rouges et le maquillage que Celena lui avait fait avait coulé. Elle enleva sa robe et la parure de cou de Millerna et les rangea dans un tiroir sous d'autres vêtements pour ne pas être visible si quelqu'un ouvrait le tirroir, ce n'était tout de même pas une robe comme on en voit souvent. Elle alla prendre une douche et s'habilla. Elle avait déjà un peu meilleure mine. Elle descendit donc pour déjeuner. Sa famille avait déjà presque fini de manger.

-Te voilà enfin, Hitomi !

-J'allais bientôt aller voir ce que tu fessais, tu ne dois pas être en retard.

-Comment tu veux arriver la première à la ligne si tu arrives en retard au départ ! Rigola son petit frère. 

La compétition… Et oui, Hitomi était revenu la veille de son départ pour Gaea, comme lors de ses autres retours précédents. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais d'un autre côté, cela l'empêchait de devoir expliquer son absence et surtout que cette fois c'est au beau milieu de la compétition devant des tas de gens que la colonne de lumière était apparue. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance pour Hitomi, puisqu'elle ne retournerait plus jamais sur Gaea.

Hitomi laissa sa famille dans les gradins et se rendit au vestiaire, elle ne voulait pas retourner sur Gaea, elle avait réussi à y retourner grâce à sa volonté de le faire, donc maintenant qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas y aller, elle ne devait courir aucun risque. Mais sur la ligne de départ, elle était tout de même inquiète. Le départ fut donné, Hitomi s'élança. Elle parcourut la course en entier et traversa la ligne d'arrivée en troisième place avec un temps de 13,1 secondes. C'était rien d'exceptionnel comme temps, mais Hitomi s'en moquait. Elle était restée sur Terre. Yukari l'encouragea en lui disant qu'une troisième place c'était quand même pas mal, surtout que c'était la première compétition qu'elle avait faite depuis des mois. La prochaine serait meilleure. Hitomi n'avait pas le goût d'écouter Yukari ni de penser aux prochaines compétitions, ni à celle-ci en fait. Elle n'avait plus le goût de rien faire. 

Elle continua d'aller à l'école et aux entraînements de l'équipe. Elle continua la majorité de ses activités, mais la différence avec avant était qu'elle ne s'y intéressait plus. Hitomi se levait tous les matins, allait à l'école, s'entraînait à la course, mangeait, dormait… en y regardant rapidement, tout avait l'air normal. Mais en y regardant le moindrement plus attentivement, il était facile de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Hitomi vaguait à ses activités, mais son esprit n'était jamais complètement là, elle était blasée de tout et de rien. Elle vivait les journées sans les voir et sans leur prêter attention. Une profonde tristesse et une grande mélancolie avaient envahi l'esprit de la jeune fille. Chaque jour, était exactement le même à ses yeux, elle se laissait mener par la vie. Yukari savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Le temps passait et Hitomi ne semblait montrer aucune amélioration. Personne n'arrivait à trouver ce qu'elle avait ni à la faire parler. Jusqu'à ce que Yukari se tanne de la situation et du silence de son amie.

 L'entraînement était terminé et Hitomi avait refusé de sortir avec les autres pendant la fin de semaine qui venait, comme elle l'avait fait c'est dernier temps, il ne restait plus que Yukari et Hitomi. 

-Hitomi, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas… et je vois bien que tu ne veux pas en parler… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais une chose c'est que tout le monde se demande ce que tu as… ta famille est inquiète, Hitomi… et moi aussi ! On s'en fait pour toi, mais si tu ne veux rien nous dire on ne peut pas t'aider.

-… Yukari. Dit Hitomi sur un ton lassé.

-Que tu ne veules pas en parler, je peux faire avec, mais je ne suis plus capable de te voir vivre comme un zombie à cœur de jour. Peu importe ce que tu as, ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie, Hitomi. Tu es la seule à pouvoir changer les choses, on peut t'aider, si tu nous aides à comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Mais c'est seulement toi qui pourras prendre la décision de te reprendre ou non ! Alors réveille-toi et réagit, Hitomi !

-… Hitomi baisse légèrement les yeux.

Yukari prit ses choses et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Hitomi le voyait bien que son amie et sa famille s'en fessaient terriblement pour elle. Et elle s'en voulait de ne pas leur avouer la vérité, mais elle ne savait pas comment expliquer qu'elle était allée sur Gaea et toute l'aventure qu'elle y avait vécue. Et leur raconter toute la vérité au sujet de Van. Mais même si elle savait comment leur expliquer, elle n'était pas prête à leur raconter, pas maintenant. Elle se promit de le leur dire un jour ! Mais Yukari avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle devait réagir et reprendre sa vie en main, il faudrait qu'elle accepte un jour la vérité : que c'était bel et bien fini avec Van ! Hitomi rendra chez-elle plus songeuse que jamais. Mais une chose avait changé, elle avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main.

Le vendredi suivant, Hitomi accepta d'aller au cinéma avec des amies. Ce qui rendit Yukari très contente. Elle était heureuse de voir que son amie se remettait à sortir, c'était plutôt bon signe. Et comme de fait, Hitomi se remit à sortir et reprit ses activités quotidiennes en main. Elle avait toujours une certaine tristesse permanente au fond d'elle, mais elle semblait aller mieux. Le fait de sortir et voir du monde l'aidait à ne pas trop retomber dans la déprime, en l'empêchant de trop y penser. 

Pendant ce temps, sur Gaea, de son côté Van n'était pas aussi heureux qu'Hitomi se l'imaginait. En fait, il ressentait un profond sentiment d'amertume et de culpabilité. Il ne cessait de se dire que c'était sa faute si Hitomi avait souffert, si elle s'était enfuie. Il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû danser avec Celena, il n'avait pourtant pas eu le choix étant garçon d'honneur, c'était la coutume qu'il ouvre la danse avec la fille d'honneur et les nouveaux mariés. Il aurait pu empêcher le malentendu qui a fait fuir Hitomi loin de lui, si seulement il avait pu lui expliquer avant son départ. Il aurait dû aller la voir aussitôt qu'il avait su qu'elle était sur Gaea, mais il avait eu peur que les choses aient changée ou de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire ou connaître la réaction d'Hitomi.  S'il ne l'avait pas laissé partir après la guerre, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Peu importe ce qu'il aurait pu faire parce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et à présent Hitomi avait fuie loin de lui et elle ne reviendrait sans doute jamais sur Gaea. Il voudrait tellement là revoir, même si ce serait la dernière fois et qu'un court moment, au moins pour pouvoir lui expliquer. Lui dire qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et Celena, rien de plus d'une amitié. 

Après la guerre, Celena trouvait souvent le temps long chez son frère. Ce dernier avait promis de ne plus la laisser seule à présent. Mais par moment, elle trouvait qu'il en fessait trop. Il n'aimait pas la voir partir seule, même pour quelques heures. Elle savait qu'il ne le fessait pas express que c'était par peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau et de la perdre encore une fois qu'il agissait de la sorte. Mais elle le trouvait un peu trop protecteur par moment. Elle allait donc souvent à Fanalia pour aider à la reconstruction et en profiter voir d'autre monde que les croisés. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pourquoi Celena allait aider à Fanalia. Lorsqu'elle était Dilandau, elle avait contribué à la destruction de Fanalia et elle avait, à mainte reprise, essayé de tuer Van. Elle se sentait responsable des actes de Dilandau, étant donné qu'il était la même personne. Avec le temps qu'elle avait passé à Fanalia, Van et elle étaient devenus amis. Merle n'aimait pas trop voir Celena tourner autour de Van. Soit parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait été Dilandau et craignait qu'elle lui fasse du mal, soit parce qu'elle était toujours aussi possessive envers lui et n'aimait pas que d'autres filles, à l'exception d'Hitomi, soient trop familières avec lui, ou un peu des deux. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment à s'en faire pour Van, parce que ce dernier était toujours amoureux d'Hitomi et elle le savait, car elle voyait bien qu'elle lui manquait. 

Mais cette fois, leur séparation avait été plus brutale. Et Van se sentait complètement responsable du départ précipité d'Hitomi. Il était roi, il continuait donc à s'occuper de son royaume et de ses habitants. Il avait de grands espoirs pour Fanalia, tous avaient mis du sien dans la reconstruction et elle était presque terminée. La vie avait repris et un beau futur se présentait pour les habitants de Fanalia et leur roi. Van semblait heureux lorsqu'il était question de Fanalia et de son rôle de roi. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, son regard se remplissait de tristesse. Il passait beaucoup de temps sur les toits à regarder la Lune mystique. Merle fessait de son mieux pour le consoler, mais tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire était de l'égayer un moment avant que la tristesse et l'amertume reprennent le dessus. 

-Encore sur le toit, Lord Van?

-Ha c'est toi, Merle ! Répondit Van à Merle, qui venait de le rejoindre sur le toit. Cette dernière vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Hitomi… ?

-… J'aimerais pouvoir lui expliquer. Si je l'avais fait, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. 

- Pourquoi ne pas aller le lui expliquer alors, au lieu de rester ici à regarder le ciel encore et encore, Lord Van ?

-C'est plus facile à faire qu'à dire ça, Merle.

-Tu as bien réussi une fois à aller chercher Hitomi, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas encore ?

-La dernière fois, Hitomi m'attendait… Ce n'est plus le cas, elle veut sûrement plus rien savoir de moi.

- Hitomi est partie de la sorte parce qu'elle t'aime, et le seul moyen de savoir si ça marchera c'est d'aller la voir, Lord Van.

-…

Van s'était promis d'expliquer la vérité à Hitomi quoi qu'il arrive s'il la revoyait un jour. Mais il était clair qu'elle ne reviendrait probablement pas sur Gaea. Il avait déjà pensé à essayer d'aller sur la Lune mystique, mais il avait peur que ça ne marche pas, où qu'une fois là-bas il se rende compte qu'elle ne veut plus rien savoir de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il voulait lui dire la vérité un jour, il devrait bien essayer.


	5. Tragiques évènements

Chapitre 4 : tragiques évènements

Hitomi allait de mieux en mieux, et sa famille était heureuse de la voir sortir avec ses amies plus souvent comme elle le fessait avant, il y a plusieurs mois de cela, avant qu'elle ne parte pour la première fois pour Gaea. Effectivement, Hitomi profitait davantage de la vie. Lorsqu'elle avait du plaisir avec ses amis, elle pensait beaucoup moins à Van et du même coup elle se sentait moins triste. Mais lorsqu'elle était seule souvent sa peine reprenait le dessus. Un jour, Yukari incita Jeremy, un des amis d'Amano allant à l'école d'Hitomi, à inviter cette dernière à sortir. Ce dernier été justement intéressé par Hitomi, mais il n'avait jamais fait d'invitation, ne sachant trop comment elle réagirait, car lui aussi avait remarqué la période de déprime qu'elle avait traversée. Jeremy fit donc son invitation à Hitomi. Il l'invita à venir passer la journée avec lui et un couple ami, ils iraient dans un parc d'attractions et iraient manger au restaurant tout les 4 par la suite. Yukari lui avait dit qu'il aurait plus de chance qu'elle accepte avec une sortie à quatre pour commencer au lieu d'une sortie en tête à tête. Hitomi n'était pas trop sûre, mais Yukari lui dit que ça lui ferait du bien de sortir avec un garçon. Et de plus, Jeremy était un garçon charmant et très gentil, et assez bel homme en plus. Hitomi se laissa convaincre et accepta l'invitation de Jeremy. Elle se dit que peut-être quand se mettant à sortir avec un gars, elle penserait moins à Van. Elle avait décidé de tourner la page sur Gaea et Van, mais elle y pensait encore souvent, presque chaque soir en fait et chaque fois, la déprime reprenait le dessus. Et sortir avec Jeremy ne pouvait que l'aider à arrêter d'y penser et réussir à vraiment reprendre sa vie en main. De toute façon, sortir avec Jeremy serait sans doute agréable. Elle aimait bien la compagnie de Jeremy et ses amis. 

Le samedi suivant, Jeremy vint donc chercher Hitomi chez-elle avec Naomi et Li. Ils se rendirent donc ensuite au parc d'attractions. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée et chaude, sans être inconfortable. Hitomi passait une belle journée, ils allèrent dans les montagnes russes et plusieurs autres manèges. Ils firent un tour aux jeux d'adresse, où Jeremy essaya de lancer des anneaux dans les bouteilles avec Li. Naomi, elle, préféra la course de chevaux, avec les fusils à l'eau pour les faire avancer. Hitomi préféra essayer de faire tomber des canettes avec des balles. 

À l'heure du souper, ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Ils hésitèrent un peu, puis prirent une pizza pour le groupe. Ils restèrent un moment au restaurant à parler, puis les gars voulurent rentrer. Ils travaillaient tous les deux le lendemain matin de bonne heure. Li et Naomi dirent donc au revoir aux deux autres et partirent de leur côté. Jeremy alla reconduire Hitomi chez-elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron de la maison d'Hitomi et Jeremy demanda si elle avait aimé sa journée, elle lui dit que oui. Ils parlèrent un peu de leur journée, et rirent des moments drôles de la journée. Hitomi souhaita une bonne nuit à Jeremy et s'apprêta à rentrer. Mais avait qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, Jeremy s'approcha et l'embrassa. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que quelqu'un les observait à partir du boisée de l'autre côté de la rue.

Van avait finalement essayé d'aller sur la Lune Mystique pour expliquer la vérité à Hitomi. Il avait donc remis son drag énergiste à Escaflowne. Il fonça vers le ciel et vers la Lune Mystique en se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur Hitomi. _Je dois te revoir, Hitomi ! _Escaflowne disparut dans les cieux. Une colonne de lumière vient déposer Van sur la Lune Mystique. Cependant, il n'était plus dans Escaflowne. Il ne s'attarda pas à ce sujet. Il avait réussi. Il se trouvait sur la piste de course de l'école d'Hitomi. Étant le seul endroit de la Terre qu'il connaissait c'était donc lui qu'il s'était imaginé pour venir sur Terre. Hitomi n'y était évidemment pas. Il fessait déjà noir, et il n'y avait personne en vue. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, Hitomi lui avait déjà expliqué que l'existence de Gaea était complètement inconnue sur Terre. Il se dirigea vers une rue avoisinante. Comment trouver Hitomi ? Il sortit alors le pendentif atlante de sous son gilet. Il tendit le bras et le fit balancer. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il pu sur l'image d'Hitomi, après un moment le pendentif lui indiqua la route à suivre. Il remit le pendentif et courut dans cette direction.  Hitomi habitait tout de même assez loin de l'école. Elle prenait le train pour rentrer, alors Van dû marcher assez longtemps. Il s'arrêtait régulièrement pour vérifier la direction avec le pendentif. Jusqu'à ce dernier pointe clairement une maison en particulier, celle d'Hitomi. Il vit une voiture arrivée. Il se cacha donc dans le boisée en face de la maison d'Hitomi pour ne pas être vu. 

Hitomi en sortit et le conducteur la suivit jusqu'à la porte. Ils parlèrent un moment. Van ne comprenait évidemment pas ce qu'ils disaient étant beaucoup trop loin. Après quelques minutes, quelque chose que Van ne s'attendait pas et qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier, eu lieu c'est le baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Van n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait réussi à venir sur la Lune Mystique, il avait marché des kilomètres en suivant les indications du pendentif en n'ayant aucune idée d'où il allait, et où il était, pour finalement retrouver Hitomi. La retrouver avec un autre ! Il ne pouvait en supporter davantage et s'enfonça le boisée davantage. Il se sentait plus stupide que jamais. La colonne de lumière vint le chercher quelques coins de rue plus loin.

Hitomi ne savait pas que Van était venu et reparti, elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Après avoir embrassé Jeremy, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage souriant de ce dernier. À ce moment tout devient clair pour elle. Elle sentit les larmes venir et se dépêcha donc de rentrer dans la maison pour ensuite monter directement dans sa chambre sans rien dire à Jeremy. 

Après avoir embrassé Jeremy, elle avait repensé à Van. Elle n'y avait pas pensé de la journée et au moment où elle devrait le moins penser à un autre, le visage de Van lui était revenu en mémoire plus clair que jamais. Elle avait essayé d'oublier Van, elle avait vraiment voulu qu'il sorte de sa vie. Mais la vérité lui était apparue plus claire que jamais. Oui, il lui serait sans doute possible pour elle de le faire sortir de sa vie, mais non de son cœur ! Elle avait cru pouvoir, mais maintenant elle savait qu'il ne serait jamais remplacé dans son cœur. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle n'aurait pas vraiment voulu que ce soit le cas. Elle aimait Van de tout son cœur, et que ce soit le cas pour lui au non ne changerait rien. 

Après ce jour, Hitomi ne ressortit pas avec Jeremy ni avec aucun autre d'ailleurs. Elle lui avait parlé, elle avait expliqué que ça n'avait aucun lien avec lui directement. Il était un gars vraiment bien et si elle voulait sortir avec un gars ce serait sans doute avec un gars comme lui, mais elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas prête à ça, pas pour le moment du moins. Jeremy accepta l'explication et ils restèrent tout de même amis. Mais Hitomi se demandait si un jour elle serait prête à sortir, mais peu lui importait pour le moment. 

Elle continua à vivre normalement. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Yukari ne comprit pas vraiment Hitomi, mais cette dernière semblait aller mieux que jamais depuis un bon bout de temps, elle n'essaya donc pas de comprendre davantage. Son amie semblait bien et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Hitomi allait effectivement bien. Elle avait repris goût à la vie et avait accepté qu'elle n'oublierait pas Van. Et en fait, elle ne s'en portait que mieux. Son amour pour Van était son secret gardé au fond de son cœur. La nostalgie reprenait quelques fois le dessus, mais elle regardait la lune et se disait que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il devait être heureux à présent et elle se devait de l'être aussi.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle revient de l'école par la piste de course et que la lune et visible, Hitomi s'arrêta un court instant en regardant le ciel en pensant à Van, Gaea et tous les autres. Mais cette fois-ci lorsqu'elle rebaissa les yeux et se prépara à repartir elle entendit quelque chose qui attira son attention. Une sorte de lointain murmure. Puis ce murmure se répéta, mais plus fort et plus compréhensif. « Lord Van! » Hitomi regardait autour d'elle et ne sachant pas d'où cela provenait. La voix semblait venir de partout et nulle part à la fois. « Lord Van! », Hitomi connaissait cette voix… durant un moment elle n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus comme la voix était trop lointaine. « Lord Van ! », cette fois la voix semblait beaucoup plus claire et Hitomi crut la reconnaître… Merle ? 

La voix s'arrêta un moment comme si elle avait entendu Hitomi. « Hitomi ? » Une colonne de lumière surgit alors devant les yeux de la jeune fille qui reconnut la jeune cat-girl qui était venue avec la colonne de lumière.

-Merle ?!

-Hitomi ! Cria cette dernière en se sentant dans les bras de cette dernière.

-Qu'est-ce que… comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?

-… Merle regarda autour d'elle, elle n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'elle était rendue sur la Lune Mystique. Hitomi voyait bien que quelque chose préoccupait vraiment Merle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Merle ?

-C'est Lord Van! Répondit Merle qui se remit de la surprise de se trouver sur la Lune Mystique sans trop savoir comment elle était venue.

-Van…

-Oui Van a disparu !! Les yeux de Merle montraient qu'elle s'en fessait vraiment beaucoup pour lui. Et Hitomi apprendrait bientôt que sa crainte était fondée.


	6. Pénibles recherches

Chapitre 5 : Pénibles recherches

Van avait dit à Merle qu'il allait dans sa chambre et il était parti la laissant seule dans le jardin. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle voulut aller le voir, mais il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Elle avait cherché partout, mais aucune ne trace du jeune roi. Tout le monde au château s'inquiétait de cette disparition. Le lendemain matin, il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Merle était sur le balcon de la chambre de Lord Van quand soudain quelque chose apparut entre ses mains. Le pendentif Atlantes de Lord Van. Elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à sa disparition, mais maintenant elle était vraiment morte d'inquiétude pour lui. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait crié : « Lord Van ! » et qu'Hitomi l'avait entendu de la Terre et que Merle fut emporté jusqu'à elle par une colonne de lumière.

Hitomi remarqua alors une chose briller dans la main de Merle : Son pendentif !

- Merle, c'est bien mon pendentif, non ?

- Oui, il est apparu dans mes mains tout à l'heure à Fanalia. Je suis sûre qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Van !!

-Calme toi, Merle ! On va le retrouver. 

-Tu vas nous aider ?

-… Bien sûr, Merle. Hitomi avait hésité un peu, elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était à propos de Van, mais il fallait le retrouver et si elle pouvait aider, elle le ferait !

Les deux filles retournèrent donc à Fanalia. On envoya un messager au roi d'Asturia, Allen. Celena était déjà à Fanalia. Hitomi sentit son cœur de séré en la voyant. Elle la trouvait vraiment gentille. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment ni à elle ni à Van. Mais de la voir lui remémora le mariage. Elle ne posa aucune question et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il y avait plus important pour l'instant. Van avait disparu et ils devaient le retrouver au plus vite. Les trois filles cherchèrent donc des indices ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait les renseigner sur la disparition du roi. 

Le lendemain, le Crusade arriva à Fanalia. Allen et les croisées entèrent au château. On les mit rapidement au courant. De toute évidence, Van avait été enlevé. La question était par qui, et pourquoi, mais surtout où l'avait-il amené ? 

- Hitomi, lorsqu'il avait été fait prisonnier par les Zaibach, tu l'as retrouvé grâce à ton pendentif, crois-tu que ça pourrait marcher?

-Je ne sais pas ! On peut toujours essayer !

On amena une carte que l'on déposa sur la table. Merle, Allen et Celena se mirent autour avec Hitomi pour l'aider. Ils se concentrèrent tous sur Van. L'image de Van qui revenait en tête à Hitomi, fut celle de lui et Celena en train de danser en souriant. Ils avaient beau essayé, mais rien ne fonctionna. Ils n'arrivaient pas à le localiser. 

Ils décidèrent donc d'entreprendre des recherches avec le Crusade. Ça valait tout de même mieux que de rester au château à ne rien faire. Allen, les croisées, Merle et Hitomi partirent donc à part du vaisseau d'Allen. Ils commencèrent par les environs de Fanalia pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas des traces ou autres choses pouvant les aider. Puis ils élargissent de plus en plus leur exploration. Sans indices, ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. Van pouvait avoir été amené n'importe où !

Le soir arriva, Hitomi décida d'aller se coucher dans sa cabine. De toute façon, sa présence ou non ne changeait pas grand-chose présentement. Elle lança un regard à la Terre par la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. _Van… _On cogna alors à sa porte. Hitomi répondit d'entrer. C'était Merle, elle entra et alla rejoindre Hitomi sur le bord de son lit. 

-Tu crois qu'on va le retrouver, Hitomi ?

-Oui… bien sûr, Merle. On finira bien par le retrouver. Je suis sûre qu'Allen et les autres vont le chercher jusqu'à ce qui le retrouve, peu importe le nombre de temps que ça prendra.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de grave !

- Peu importe ce qui lui arrive, si quelqu'un peut s'en sortir, c'est Van. Crois en lui, Merle !

-…

Merle était inquiète pour Van, mais Hitomi avait l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment la seule raison de sa venue. Elle ne pourrait dire pourquoi, une sorte d'intuition. Mais en fait, elle n'avait pas tort du tout. Les deux filles ne dirent rien pendant un court moment, puis Merle se décida à briser le silence.

-Hitomi… si Lord Van n'avait pas disparu, serais-tu revenue sur Gaea ?

-… _je ne sais pas ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas ma place ici ! Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je veux les aider à le retrouver, Merle est venue me chercher en plus… j'aime Van et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Mais ça ne marchera jamais nous deux, ma présence va seulement compliquer les choses ! Je vais rentrer aussitôt qu'on l'aura retrouvé… oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Van va être heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte, je ne veux pas rendre les choses plus dures pour lui… et… je ne veux pas souffrir, je ne veux pas le revoir, ce sera trop dur de repartir, mais si je reste… Celena… je… je ne veux pas les revoir…_

-Hitomi ? 

-Oui, Merle ? Hitomi ne se souvenait même plus de la question. 

Merle, sans savoir exactement à quoi son amie pensait, elle savait qu'il y avait forcément un lien avec Lord Van. Elle savait que Lord Van n'avait pas expliqué la vérité sur lui et Celena. Elle savait que c'était la cause de beaucoup de malentendus qui les fessaient souffrir tous les deux. Il était temps que mettre les choses au clair, sans doute Lord Van aurait préféré le lui dire lui-même, mais il n'était pas là et elle jugeait que ce malentendu avait duré assez longtemps et décida donc de tout expliquer à Hitomi.

- Il y a des tas de différences entre Gaea et la Lune Mystique. Y a des traditions que vous avez qu'on doit pas avoir ici ni même imaginées. Et sur Gaea aussi il y a des traditions différentes de ton monde. 

- … Hitomi ne dit rien, en fait elle n'était pas sûre de savoir où Merle voulait en venir.

- Juste le mariage par exemple. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas pareil sur Terre.

- … Hitomi fit un signe de tête affirmatif, mais ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Merle parlait de ça.

- … Ici, la tradition dit que la danse est ouverte par les nouveaux mariés accompagnés de la fille d'honneur et du garçon d'honneur seulement.  

-… Hitomi avait compris où voulait en venir Merle. En voyant la réaction dans les yeux d'Hitomi, Merle su que son amie avait compris la vérité au sujet de Van et Celena. Elle sortit donc de la chambre et laissa Hitomi seule à ses pensées. 

Hitomi se sentait coupable, honteuse, triste, désemparée et trouvait la réaction qu'elle avait eue extrême et ridicule, elle se sentait plus idiote que jamais. Elle alla s'asseoir au fond de son lit, contre le mur, les jambes repliées et la tête enfouie dans ses bras. _Van… Celena… garçon et fille d'honneur… ils ne fessaient qu'ouvrir la danse avec les mariés comme le veux la tradition… j'aurais du m'en douter… mais non, je ne me suis même pas posé la question ! J'ai sauté aux conclusions immédiatement… J'ai été si stupide… comment ai-je pu douter de Van à ce point ? J'ai fuie comme une lasse, comme une idiote !  Je me suis fait souffrir durant des mois sans même me demander si j'avais vraiment raison… Van aussi a dû en souffrir… à cause de moi ! Je m'en veux tellement Van… pourquoi ai-je réagi si vite ? J'avais peur de t'avoir perdu… et de te voir dans ses bras… souriant… j'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu. Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour, Van ? Van… Je vais tout faire pour te retrouver, je vais te retrouver, je te le promets Van !! Van… Je t'aime Van…_

Hitomi finit pas s'endormir encore déchirée par les émotions. Cette nuit-là, elle fit un rêve pas comme les autres. Un rêve troublant, épeurant et inquiétant. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, mais pourtant il s'agissait bien de la terrible réalité et non d'un tragique rêve. Car ce n'est pas un rêve, mais une vision qu'Hitomi eut cette nuit-là. Une vision qui lui révéla une épouvantable nouvelle !


	7. Troublante découverte

Chapitre 6 : troublante découverte

Hitomi dormait d'un sommeil agité. Le pendentif atlante autour de son cou s'illumina. Hitomi se retrouva à Fanalia, au château. Van était dans sa chambre et regardait par la fenêtre. Quelque chose s'illumina sous son gilet, le pendentif atlantes. Des silhouettes se déplaçaient dans la chambre, mais Van ne remarqua rien. Son regard était fixé sur le ciel. Les silhouettes approchaient dangereusement de Van, qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Hitomi aperçut le miroitement d'une épée qui s'approchait du roi qui ne baissa pas les yeux du ciel.

-VAN DÉRRIÈRE TOI ! Cria Hitomi, mais elle n'était pas vraiment là et Van ne l'entendit donc pas. 

Les silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre et foncèrent sur Van. Ils étaient 4 hommes au total. Van sortit son épée, mais il avait réagit trop tard, ils étaient déjà sur lui, il était encerclé, et après peu, ils avaient eu Van. Ils le ligotèrent et l'amenèrent avec eux. Hitomi eut un choc en constatant que ceux qui avaient enlevé Van fessaient partie de l'empire Zaibach. Elle croyait pourtant que l'empire avait été vaincu et qu'il n'hésitait plus! Comme ce pouvait-il…? Et que voulait ils vraiment en capturant Van de la sorte?

Hitomi se retrouva par la suite dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre. Van y était étendu sur un petit lit de camp dans un coin. Il était endormi, mais Hitomi pouvait lire de la douleur sur son visage. Il souffrait même dans son sommeil. La lourde porte de métal s'ouvrit, deux gardes entrèrent. Van s'était réveillé, les deux gardes le prirent de force et l'amenèrent. Van essayait de se débattre, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Lorsqu'ils amenèrent Van hors de la cellule, il se retrouva dos à Hitomi, elle put donc voir les marques rouges sur son dos. Il avait été fouetté. 

Hitomi ouvrit les yeux, elle était de retour dans le Crusade. _Van ! _Elle se leva et s'habilla. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures, Hitomi sortit de sa cabine et alla directement rejoindre Allen et les autres. En entrant dans la pièce, elle vit que tout le monde était là. En la voyant arrivée, Merle se leva et alla la rejoindre. Allen et quelques autres tournèrent la tête pour la voir entrer. Allen allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Hitomi ne lui donna pas le temps de rien dit.

-Je sais qui ils sont ! Dit Hitomi aussitôt entré.

- De qui parles-tu, Hitomi ? Demanda Allen qui comme tous les autres ne savaient pas trop de quoi elle parlait.

- C'est l'empire Zaibach qui a enlevé Van !

-!! Tous ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore tournés vers elle, le firent et tous la regardèrent bouche bée ne sachant comment réagit. 

- En es-tu sûre, Hitomi? L'empire Zaibach a été vaincu et on n'a plus entendu parler d'eux depuis la guerre…

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais j'ai eu une vision. Je les ai vus enlever Van !

-Lord Van ! Est que Lord Van va bien, Hitomi ! Demanda Merle.

-Je ne sais pas Merle, mais je suis sûr qu'il va s'en tirer. _Van… il a été fouetté ou il le sera bientôt… qui sait ce qu'il devra subir. Il avait l'air si faible dans ma vision! Aussi bien ne rien dire à Merle pour le moment, ça ne sert à rien de l'inquiété pour rien! _

Hitomi sortit de ses pensées et revient à la discussion en cours.

-Nous ne savons toujours pas où ils l'ont amené.

-Nous devons trouver rapidement un moyen de le savoir, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Van aux mains des Zaibachs.

- Pourquoi ne pas réessayer de le trouver avec le pendentif ! Suggéra Hitomi. 

- Ça n'a pas marché la dernière fois, pourquoi cette fois ça marcherait ? Demanda un homme.

- C'est déjà mieux que de rester là à discuter ! S'exclama Merle à la surprise de tous. Je vais t'aider à retrouver Lord Van, Hitomi.

Allen approuva d'un signe de tête et Gadess amena une carte à Hitomi. Elle et Merle s'installèrent dans une petite pièce à côté. Hitomi enleva le pendentif de son coup et le mit au-dessus de la carte, Merle mit sa main sur celle d'Hitomi et toutes deux pensèrent à Van. 

La dernière fois, l'image qui était venue à Hitomi était celle de Van et Celena dansant, mais depuis que Merle lui avait expliqué, elle n'en voulait plus à Van ni à Celena. Au contraire, à présent, c'est à elle-même qu'elle en voulait d'avoir sauté aux conclusions si vite. Mais cette fois, c'est le visage radieux de Van lors de son départ pour la Terre après la guerre qui lui revient en mémoire. _Van… je m'en veux tu sais Van ! Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te retrouver Van !_ Elle revit ensuite Van à bout de force dans sa vision, son regard plein de souffrance… _On va te retrouver, on va te sortir de là, Van. __Je te le promets, Van !! Van… où es-tu Van ?_

Après un moment, le pendentif remua et se déplaça tranquillement. Allen était venu voir comment allaient les recherches. En voyant les deux jeunes filles si concentrées et en constatant que le pendentif se déplaçait tranquillement, il décida de ne pas intervenir et resta sur le bord de la porte en attendant la fin. Le pendentif finit par s'arrêter et à tourner au-dessus d'une montagne. Hitomi ouvrit alors les yeux et remarqua la présence d'Allen.

- Alors, vous avez trouvé ?

- Tu connais cette montagne ?

Allen approcha et vit la montagne en question sur la carte. 

-Ce serait là que Van aurait été amené, d'après toi ?

-… Oui.

- On a trouvé Lord Van! Je savais qu'on y arriverait ! S'exclama Merle.

-Mais pourquoi ça n'avait pas fonctionné la dernière fois ? ? Se demanda Allen à voix haute. 

- Peut-être parce qu'on sait qui a enlevé Lord Van, maintenant !

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur la question, car au fond ce qui comptait c'était de retrouver Van au plus vite. Allen alla donc donner les nouveaux ordres pour mettre le cap vers les montagnes. Merle et Hitomi le rejoignirent par la suite au poste de commandement. Si tous avaient arrêté de se le demander, Hitomi, elle, se questionnait toujours au sujet de la raison qui aurait pu expliquer qu'hier leurs recherches n'aient rien données_. Merle avait-elle raison ?... _Elle en doutait. _C'est ma faute, c'est à cause de moi que ça n'avait pas fonctionné hier. Je croyais avoir perdu Van et j'avais peur de souffrir davantage en le revoyant,… comme si au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas le retrouver. Si je ne m'étais pas enfuie comme une idiote, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! _Elle repensa à l'enlèvement de Van._ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas remarqué les soldats Zaibach avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, qui avait-il tant à regarder dehors pour que tu ne remarques rien… la lune Mystique… il regardait la Terre… Moi… c'est à cause de moi ! Tout est ma faute, Van ! _

- Hitomi…Hitomi?

-Oui, Merle !

-Je te demandais si tu voulais aller déjeuner? Hitomi n'avait pas encore mangé et avait un peu faim. Elle alla donc aux cuisines avec Merle.

Allen leur avait dit qu'il atteindrait la montagne en question le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. L'équipage avait tout de même beaucoup à faire. Hitomi offrit son aide, mais Allen lui assura qu'ils s'en sortaient très bien et alla rejoindre ses hommes, laissant Hitomi et Merle seules. 

Le Crusade arriva en vue de la montagne le lendemain en fin d'après-midi comme l'avait dit Allen. Tout le monde était dans la salle des commandes et observait les lieux. Il s'agissait d'une grande montagne certes, mais rien ne la distinguait des autres qui l'entouraient. Après un moment, Hitomi se demandait s'il ne s'était pas trompé ou si le pendentif ne les avait pas envoyés n'importe où. Il n'y avait aucune trace des Zaibach, et d'aucune autre vie non plus. Tous ne savaient plus trop quoi penser, mais soudain, un navire arriva de dernières les montagnes, c'était les Zaibach.  Allen donna l'ordre de descendre au niveau du sol, pour ne pas être vu par eux. 

Ils observèrent le navire Zaibach et constatèrent qu'il pénétra dans une grotte dissimuler entre les arbres au quart de la hauteur de la montagne. Il y avait donc une entrée, mais elle devait être surveillée en tout temps. Allen et les autres réfléchirent à un moyen d'entrer. 

- On ne peut pas s'y rendre avec le Crusade. Ce serait impossible de s'approcher sans trop se faire voir.

- On ne peut pas prendre le risque. S'il nous touche, on aura perdu tout effet de surprise et on n'aura plus de transport pour revenir. 

- Donc, nous devrons s'y rendre à pied.

- Nous restons ici pour le moment, tout le monde se prépare pour la bataille à venir. 

Tous se préparèrent comme l'avait demandé Allen. Le sauvetage de Van serait difficile, mais ils ne repartiraient pas sans lui.


	8. Périlleux sauvetage

Chapitre 7 : Périlleux sauvetage

Allen avait envoyé des éclaireurs sur les lieux. Ces derniers revernirent près de 2 heures après leur départ. Comme le craignait Allen, l'entrée était bien gardée et étroitement surveillée, mais ils avaient trouvé un chemin dans la montagne qui contournait l'entrée et par laquelle ils pourraient s'approcher assez près sans trop de difficultés, car il n'était pas visible de l'entrée. 

Allen allait annoncer que c'est par là qu'ils passeraient, quand un des éclaireurs continua le rapport. 

- Le vrai problème ce n'est pas de se rendre, mais de trouver le chemin à l'intérieur. Il y a des tas de tunnels et de corridors différents juste à l'entrée, si la base entière est faite de la sorte comment on va pouvoir trouver le roi.

-Moi je peux ! Affirma Hitomi. Elle était restée dans le cadre de porte depuis le début et plusieurs n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'elle était là. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle.

-Le pendentif atlante va me montrer le chemin jusqu'à Van.

-Tu as sûrement raison, Hitomi, mais c'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas que tu te mets en danger pour rien, on...

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici, de toute façon. Allen, je veux vous aider et je sais que...

Allen savait bien qu'Hitomi ne se laisserait pas faire, il la connaissait et il le voyait dans ses yeux. Il décida donc de ne pas s'y opposer. Il fit un petit signe pour lui dire d'arrêter et elle comprit qui la laisserait venir avec eux. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres et elle sorties laissant Allen finir les derniers préparatifs avec ses hommes. 

Une heure après, Allen avançait vers l'entrée, guidé par ses éclaireurs, Hitomi à ses côtés, Merle sur les talons de cette dernière et les hommes d'Allen marchant dernier eux. L'entrée était maintenant devant eux, ils auraient un peu plus de 100 mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre les premiers gardes. Mais ils attendaient avant d'entrer. Hitomi tenait le pendentif devant elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et affirma qu'ils devraient prendre à droite une fois à l'intérieur. Selon elle, Van était dans une cellule plus en profondeur. 

Au signal d'Allen, tous sortirent leurs épées et coururent vers les gardes. Pendant qu'un certain nombre s'occupait des gardes, les autres se faufilèrent vers le corridor de droite. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, où d'autres gardes arrivèrent. Mais Hitomi leur indiqua un tunnel sur leur gauche. Ils continuèrent à avancer et à s'enfoncer dans la montagne en suivant les indications qu'Hitomi demandait régulièrement au pendentif. Mais petit à petit leur groupe rapetissait. Vingt au départ, il n'était plus que quatre à suivre Hitomi. S'il continuait à rencontrer des gardes en aussi grand nombre, il ne serait plus assez nombreux pour continuer. Ils entrèrent dans une sorte d'entrepôt, où ils laissèrent encore deux hommes avec les gardes. Hitomi se concentra encore une fois sur le pendentif. Elle vit un petit corridor au fond d'une salle. Hitomi le repéra dans la salle voisine et y entra immédiatement. Merle en entrant dans la salle vit Hitomi y entrer et fit signe à Allen, mais ce dernier vit un autre garde arriver et lançant un dernier regard à Merle et au tunnel, il lui fit signe de partir avant que d'autres arrivent et découvrent par où elles étaient parties. Merle fila donc rejoindre Hitomi dans le petit tunnel. 

Elles arrivèrent bientôt à un escalier en spirale, qu'elles descendirent. Elles arrivèrent alors sur une corniche fessant le tour d'une immense salle. Cette salle était remplie de divers appareillages et machine dont l'utilité n'était pas très claire. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans ces lieux rappelait à Hitomi la fois où elle, Van et Allen avaient été amenés face à Dunkuck par une colonne de lumière. Hitomi interrogea encore une fois le pendentif et elles partirent le long de la corniche.

Van entendit des gardes courir. Il se leva péniblement, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit au-dessus de lui. Van était enfermé dans d'anciennes oubliettes. À l'origine, il n'y avait qu'une entrée au plafond et on jetait les prisonniers à l'intérieur, il était impossible pour eux de sortir sans se faire lancer une échelle par un garde. Mais pour un côté pratique, les Zaibach avaient changé les installations en creusant des corridors entre les oubliettes et perçant une porte dans chaque oubliette. L'ouverture au sommet de la cellule s'ouvrit, après avoir été dégagé de la terre qui la recouvrait. Van vit alors apparaître la tête de Merle par le trou.

-Merle ?

-LORD VAN !!

-Pas si fort, Merle, il ne faudrait pas que des gardes nous entendent. 

Le visage d'Hitomi apparu à côté de celui de Merle. Leurs yeux s'habituèrent à la noirceur de la cellule de Van, et elles purent le voir, debout au centre de la pièce. Il avait l'air affaibli et avait dû beaucoup souffert, mais à présent une lueur d'espoir et de soulagement recouvrait son visage. Il avait cru rester prisonnier au cœur de cette montagne, mais on était venu à son secours et on l'avait retrouvé. 

-Comment vous …

-On t'expliquera, mais pour le moment il faut sortir d'ici, Allen et les autres ne tiendront pas indéfiniment. 

-Hitomi a raison, Lord Van.

-Tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre et on pourra…

-Je ne peux pas…

-Tu n'as qu'à voler jusqu'ici, Lord Van.

-Non, Merle, je ne peux plus ! Je ne peux plus… Van baisa les yeux.

Hitomi quitta l'ouverture et regarda autour d'elle. Il devait bien y avoir une corde ou n'importe quoi pour l'aider à sortir de là. Elle avait fait tout ce chemin, ce n'était certainement pas pour le laisser dans son trou. Elle avait promis de le sortir de là, et elle le ferait même si cela signifie qu'elles devraient passé pas la porte inférieure en évitant les gardes d'une façon ou une autre. Merle la vit regarder dans tous les coins, puis Hitomi tourna le coin et quitta le champ de vision de la cat-girl. 

Ne les voyant, plus dans l'ouverture, Van commença à se demander ce qui se passait. Puis Hitomi réapparut et lui lança une corde. En fait, il s'agissait de plusieurs cordes attachées ensemble pour faire une corde assez longue pour se rendre à sa hauteur. Van rassembla ses dernières forces et commença à grimper de son mieux, pendant de Merle et Hitomi tirait sur la corde pour le remonter. 

Van arriva enfin à l'ouverture et rejoignit les deux filles hors de la cellule. Merle lui sauta au cou et se mit à le lécher.  Hitomi avait déjà tiré entièrement la corde du trou et l'avait lancé dans un coin. Elle était sur le coin et fit signe aux 2 autres de venir.

- Écoutez !

-Qu'est que c'est ?

Ils repartirent par où les deux filles étaient venues plus tôt. Ils étaient de retour sur la corniche, en bas de nombreux gardes se rassemblaient et se dirigeaient vers les grands escaliers. Ils les entendirent parler. Apparemment, le groupe d'Allen avait fait du ravage dans les gardes en poste, et ils avaient l'intention de se débarrasser des attaquants en lançant contre eux un assaut. Au nombre qu'ils étaient, Allen et les autres ne tiendraient que quelques instants. Ils devaient remonter, et tous partir d'ici, le plus vite possible. 

Hitomi partit en tête et commença à monter l'escalier pour les avertir le plus vite possible de ce qui les attendaient. Van et Merle courraient dans sa suite, mais Van était très affaiblit pas les traitements qu'il avait subis. Ils perdirent donc Hitomi de vue rapidement. Van avançait le plus vite que son état pouvait le lui permettre, aidé par Merle. Il sentait la fatigue et la faiblesse de plus en plus lourdes, mais il ne cessait de se dire qu'il devait continuer, qu'il serait bientôt sorti d'ici.

Hitomi arriva au sommet de l'escalier et entendit des bruits de bataille. Elle courut dans cette direction, elle trouva Gadess et quelques autres en plein combat. 

- Il faut vite partir ! Des renforts vont bientôt arriver, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux !

- Avez-vous trouvé le roi ?

- Oui, Merle et lui s'en viennent ! Où est Allen ?

- Il est parti dans le corridor à la droite, il est avec les autres. 

Hitomi allait partir dans le corridor quand Allen en surgit.

- Hitomi? Où est Van?

-Avec Merle, dans l'escalier. Mais on a vu des tas de gardes se diriger par ici, il faut partir au plus vite !

- Gadess avertit tout le monde, on fiche le camp.

- Oui, capitaine. 

- Hitomi va avec lui, je vous rejoins au Crusade avec Van.

Aussitôt, le roi d'Asturia entra dans le tunnel d'où venait d'arriver Hitomi pour rejoindre Van et Merle. Hitomi aurait peut-être voulu le suivre, mais Gadess l'amena avec lui. Ils rejoignirent les autres et ils quittèrent tous la base Zaibach. Une fois dans le bois, Hitomi voulu attendre les attendre, mais Gadess lui dit qu'Allen savait ce qu'il fessait et qu'il devait se rendre au Crusade pour le tenir prêt au décollage dé l'arrivée d'Allen et Van. Ils se rendirent donc tous au vaisseau.

Pendant ce temps, Allen avait rejoint le jeune roi et la cat-girl. Dé son arrivée, il vit que Van était à bout de force. Il l'aida à monter plus vite en l'appuyant sur lui. Merle monta devant pour voir si la voie était libre. Lorsque les deux rois arrivèrent au sommet de l'escalier, Merle les avertit de la présence de gardes. Allen expliqua qu'ils devaient se rendre à la sortie le plus vite possible. Allen sortit son épée pour couvrir Van dans sa fuite. Ce dernier fit un signe de tête à Merle pour lui dire qu'il serait correct et lui dire de passer devant pour lui montrer le chemin. Merle partit donc vers la sortie, suivit de Van. Les soldats les virent, Allen fermait la marche en défendant leurs arrières.  

Dans le Crusade, Gadess se demandait s'ils avaient vraiment eu raison de tous partir. Mais Hitomi vit son inquiétude et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire, elle avait le pressentiment qu'il s'en sortirait. Si quelqu'un pouvait y arriver, Van et Allen s'en sortiraient. Elle avait raison, car à ce moment, ils avaient pénétré dans le bois et avaient semé les soldats Zaibach. 

Gadess les virent arrivés, il ordonna à tout l'équipage de ce tenir prêt, il partirait dé que les trois autres seraient embarqués. Hitomi les regarda sortir du bois et venir vers le vaisseau. Van avançait appuyer sur Allen et Merle. Il avait donné tout ce qui lui restait de force pour sortir de la base. Une fois en sécurité dans le bois, il s'était effondré sur Merle complètement épuisé. Et même aidé par Allen et Merle, la fin du trajet pour se rendre au Crusade avait vidé les quelques dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Aussitôt, dans le Crusade, il avait été amené dans une cabine pour qu'il se repose un peu. Merle ne voulait pas le laisser. Mais Hitomi lui assura qu'il ne risquait plus rien et qu'il fallait le laisser récupérer. Merle quitta donc la pièce avec les autres après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Lord Van.  

Le Crusade mit le cap sur Fanalia.

-Le retour prendra deux jours, annonça Gadess.

-Van va sûrement se reposer encore plusieurs heures, à son réveil on pourra peut-être en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé et les intentions futures des Zaibachs. Mais pour le moment nous devrions nous reposer également. Dit Allen à l'intention d'Hitomi et Merle. 

Hitomi se demandait elle aussi ce que voulait dire l'enlèvement de Van par les Zaibach et se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite, mais une autre chose l'intriguait, pourquoi Van n'avait pas volé pour les rejoindre. "Je ne peux plus ", que voulait-il dire par là ?


	9. Quand tout devient clair

Chapitre 8 : Quand tout devient clair.

Van se réveilla et se redressa dans son lit. Il repensa aux récents événements.  Ils étaient tous venus pour le secourir. Mais comment avaient-ils su où il était, et comment avaient-ils appris que les Zaibachs existaient toujours ? Il se leva et se rendit au poste de commandement. Comme il s'y attendait, il y trouva Allen et les autres.  Aussitôt qu'il fit son entrée, Merle se retourna et se précipita vers lui.

-Lord Van !!

-Merle ! Je vais bien.

-Nous avons mis le cap vers Fanalia, nous y serons demain après-midi. L'informa Allen. 

-Je voudrais savoir, comment vous avez su pour les Zaibachs… et leur base secrète dans les montagnes ?

Allen se retourna vers Hitomi, qui était assisse près du mur depuis le début et qui n'avait encore rien dit. 

-Ha, bien sûr! Ça explique aussi comme vous avez trouvé votre chemin dans tous ces corridors. 

-Van, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils t'ont capturé? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient derrière la tête ?

-C'est les draconnians qui les intéressent. 

-Les draconnians !?! 

-Mon sang de draconnians… vous vous souvenez des intensified luck soldiers…  Les sorciers Zaibachs les avaient créés grâce à un sang artificiel qu'ils avaient introduit en eux.  Et bien ils ont fait un peu la même chose… L'extraction de mon sang de draconnian, ils ont réussi à me l'extraire… Je ne suis plus un draconnian.

Tout le monde écoutait Van attentivement, ils ne savaient plus quoi penser. Il y eut un court silence puis Hitomi murmura quelque chose à elle-même sans se rendre compte que les autres l'entendaient.

-« Je ne peux plus »… c'était donc ça ! 

Allen ne comprenait pas à quoi Hitomi fessait allusion. Et il voyait qu'il n'était pas le seul. En fait seuls, Hitomi, Van et Merle pouvaient comprendre. Comprendre que c'était pour cela que Van n'avait pas pu voler pour sortir de sa cellule. Il venait de dire qu'il n'était plus un draconnian, et ne l'était plus, il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses ailes.

Allen n'essaya pas de comprendre davantage et continua la discussion.

-Mais pourquoi ? Que veulent-ils faire avec du sang de draconnian?

-Je me suis déjà posé la question, mais je n'en sais rien.

-Avec les sorciers Zaibachs, on peut s'attendre au pire.

-Quand on arrivera à Fanalia, je partirais rapidement pour Asturia. Il faut qu'on se tienne tous près, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils préparent, mais si les Zaibachs sont de retour, ça ne promet rien de bon.

Merle entraîna Van à la cuisine, il n'avait pas mangé depuis son retour et il mourait de faim. Pendant son séjour avec les Zaibachs, il n'avait que la nourriture nécessaire pour survivre, mais rarement plus, et elle n'était pas tellement bonne non plus. La nourriture du Crusades n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais pour Van elle était excellente. 

Hitomi était allée se reposer un peu dans sa chambre après le souper. Elle regarda dans le hublot, la lune et la Terre brillant dans le ciel comme à l'habitude. Elle se laissa emporter dans ses pensées. Sa famille, Yukari, Amano… _Ils doivent tous être inquiets, ils doivent se demander où je suis!... __Je m'excuse... Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien, je vais revenir, c'est promis. Je ne crains rien… _

Hitomi remarqua tout à coup le pendentif atlante autour son cou. Il lui avait permis de retrouver Van, mais à présent, elle n'en avait plus de besoin, elle pourrait le lui redonner. Elle regarda une dernière fois le ciel et se leva pour ensuite sortir de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers celle de Van.

Elle cogna, mais personne ne répondit. Elle ouvrit la porte et constata que Van n'y était pas. Elle se mit donc à sa recherche dans le vaisseau. Elle le trouva assis sur des caisses dans le hangar de guymelef, près de la place où Escaflowne était installé lorsqu'il voyageait dans le Crusade. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.  L'expression de son visage fessait penser à un mélange de souffrance intérieure, de tristesse et un peu de nostalgie. Son séjour avec les sorciers Zaibachs, n'avait pas du être de tout repos. Et cette extraction de son sang draconian. Ça devait être dur pour lui, Hitomi aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce que Van avait pu endurer. Il voulait sûrement être seul, elle décida donc de lui donner le pendentif et le laisser tranquille.

Après un moment, elle approcha tranquillement de Van. Ce dernier la vit et leva la tête vers elle, pour ensuite la rebaisser un peu aussitôt. Elle sortit le pendentif et brisa le silence qui régnait dans le hangar.

- Je suis venue te redonner le pendentif atlante.

-…, Van leva les yeux, Hitomi avait le pendentif en main, il s'était demandé où il était. Il était sûr de l'avoir perdu en se fessant capturer, ou que les sorciers Zaibachs lui avaient enlevé. C'est toi qui l'as, mais comment il… ?

- Merle a dit qu'il lui était apparu dans les mains, faudrait lui demander à elle. Je crois que c'est ça qui lui a permit de venir sur la Lune Mystique, mais je sais pas vraiment comment elle s'y est prise réellement, puis elle me l'a donné pour que je puisse te retrouver et…

-Merle est allé sur la Lune Mystique!! S'exclama Van.

-Oui, elle… en fait, j'ai entendu sa voix et tout à coup elle à surgit dans une colonne de lumière, elle avait l'air paniqué et c'est là qu'elle m'a annoncée ta disparition. 

- C'est donc pour ça que tu es revenue sur Gaea, parce que Merle te l'a demandé.

- Oui, un peu, mais de toute façon je n'étais pas pour rester sur Terre, je devais les aider dans les recherches, j'ai donc décidé de revenir avec Merle. On a ensuite envoyé un message à Allen et il est venu, aussitôt.

-…

-Qu'est qu'il y a?

- …Ça n'a sans doute plus beaucoup d'importance à présent, mais j'avais promis de te le dire si tu revenais sur Gaea un jour… au mariage d'Allen, à propos de Celena et moi, la tradition veut que les nouveaux mariés soient accompagnés de la fille et du garçon d'honneur pour ouvrir la danse...

-Je sais, Merle me l'a dit.

- …

Pendant un instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit quoi que ce soit. Van avait rebaissé la tête, et Hitomi se rapella qu'elle était venue pour lui donner le pendentif atlante. Elle avança jusqu'à lui pour le lui donner. Van leva les yeux sur lui, mais ne semblait pas vouloir le prendre.

-Pourquoi tu me le redonnerais ?

- Parce que j'en ai plus besoin à présent, tu peux le récupérer à présent, il est à toi!

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! C'est un pendentif atlante et je ne suis plus un draconnian, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il me revienne. Garde-le, c'était t'as grand-mère qui te l'as donné après tout.

-Ça n'a aucun lien avec le fait d'être un draconnian ou non, Van! Oui, ma grand-mère me la donné, mais je te l'ai donné ensuite, alors il est à toi, maintenant! 

Le ton de la conversation commençait à être plus agressif.

-… Il est apparu à Merle je ne sais comment et elle te l'a donné, alors il est redevenue à toi.

- D'accord dans ce cas, le te le redonne, Van.

-Pourquoi faire, tu n'as plus aucune raison à présent de le faire. 

-… Hitomi ne comprenait pas pourquoi Van était tellement sur la défensive. Elle ne savait pas que Van l'avait vue avec Jérémy. Elle ne savait pas que depuis il était certain que tout était fini entre eux, qu'elle avait un nouveaux chum, un autre dans son cœur, qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour lui, qu'il avait été remplacé, et qu'il n'était plus que du passé pour elle.

Comme elle ne répondait plus, Van crut qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là… Que maintenant qu'elle l'avait remplacé, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de le lui donner. En repensant à ce terrien qu'il avait vu dans les bras d'Hitomi en train de l'embrasser, ce qui était plus qu'il n'avait jamais fait, il sentit la jalousie et la frustration monter en lui, malgré lui.

-Je suis allé sur la Lune Mystique, je t'ai vu dans les bras de ce gars en train de l'embrasser! Lança-t-il sur un ton de défi.

-Jérémy?!?

-Oui, lui où un autre…

-... Van, Jérémy et moi… Hitomi allait lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Jérémy et qu'en fait, il lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle en aimait un autre plus que tout et que c'était stupide d'avoir même pensé pourvoir l'oublier, et que ce gars c'était lui, mais Van ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-T'as pas à donner d'explications, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, c'est ta vie! Tu peux ben aller rejoindre ton Jérémy, ou n'importe quel premier venu, ce n'est pas de mes affaires et d'ailleurs ça met complètement égal!! Déclara Van sur un ton agressif sous le coup de la colère et de la jalousie.

Hitomi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle serra les poings et gifla Van au visage, avant de faire demi tour et s'enfuir hors du hangar. Elle retourna à sa chambre immédiatement où elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. _Comment a-t-il pu dire ça!_  Mais avec le temps, elle se calma et repensa à ce qui c'était passé. _Il nous a donc vu s'embrasser, jamais je ne l'aurais cru... Il a fallu qu'il arrive précisément au mauvais moment!!... Il n'y a rien entre moi et Jérémy, il n'a aucune raison de réagir comme il l'a fait… en fait, je ne lui ai  pas expliqué la situation après tout… il ne m'a pas laissé le temps… faut dire que je lui ai pas permis de s'expliquer moi non plus à propos de Celena, quand je me suis enfuie…je n'aurais peut-être pas du le gifler…pourquoi il est venu sur Terre au fait ?..._

Pendant ce temps, Van était resté dans le hangar. Merle alla le rejoindre, Hitomi était partit depuis un bon moment déjà, Van s'était calmé, il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi bête avec Hitomi. Oui, il était en colère, mais ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée. Van n'avait pas vu Merle arriver. Cette dernière allait lui sauter au coup en criant "Lord Van", mais une chose attira son attention sur le sol : le pendentif d'Hitomi. Elle l'avait laissé tomber sans faire express quand elle avait giflé Van. 

Merle le ramassa, elle le regarda un moment, puis regarda Van dans les yeux. Elle rebaissa les yeux sur le pendentif et ferma son poing sur celui-ci. 

-Ha, vous deux!! S'exclama-t-elle avant de repartir avec le pendentif en main. _Ils font dure quand même c'est deux là, pas fichu de faire la paix, c'est pas compliqué pourtant!_

Quelque temps après, Van décida de retourner dans sa cabine. En y allant, il passa devant la porte d'Hitomi. Il hésita un instant, mais continua jusqu'à sa chambre. En y entrant, il trouva le pendentif d'Hitomi sur son bureau. Merle l'y avait déposé. _Merle… elle doit se douter de ce qui c'est passé entre Hitomi et moi. _

Le lendemain, Van se réveilla assez tard, il flâna dans sa cabine jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Merle vint le chercher, il ne manquait plus que lui selon elle. Mais en arrivant dans la cuisine, Van constata que Hitomi non plus n'était pas là. Mais il n'en parla à personne. En fait, elle était venue déjeuner au milieu de l'avant-midi et n'avait pas faim pour le dîner, elle n'était donc pas venue. Allen annonça à la fin du repas qu'il arriverait à Fanalia dans un peu plus d'une heure et demie. L'équipage et les hommes d'Allen partirent les uns après les autres, pour retourner à leur poste où se préparer à l'arrivée. 

Hitomi était dans toujours dans sa cabine quand on cogna à sa porte, elle alla ouvrir, c'était Allen. Il venait l'avertir qu'il arrivait à Fanalia. Elle le suivit donc pour rejoindre les autres. Ils arrivaient effectivement à Fanalia. La ville était juste devant eux. Le Crusade atterrit et tous les passagers descendirent.

En entrant, dans le palais, Celena vint les accueillir. Elle était contente de voir qu'ils avaient réussi à ramener Van, et contente de voir que son frère et les autres allaient bien. Celena s'était occupée des affaires de Fanalia de son mieux pendant l'absence des autres. Normalement en l'absence du roi un membres de sa famille prend sa place jusqu'à son retour, mais comme Van n'avait plus de famille, et qu'elle est tout de même la sœur d'un roi, elle était la mieux placée de ceux présent à Fanalia pour effectuer cette tâche. Le fait qu'elle est aidée à la reconstruction de Fanalia avait aidé pour faire accepter la situation par les conseillers. Mais les questions plus ou moins urgentes attentaient toujours d'être réglées par Van, il devrait donc si mettre le plus tôt possible. Et avec le retour des Zaibachs, tout le monde aurait beaucoup à faire. 

Allen, Van et ses conseillers s'enfermèrent dans la salle du conseil pour faire le point à propos des derniers évènements. Pendant ce temps, Hitomi, Merle et Celena allèrent se promener dans le jardin royal. Elles racontèrent toute l'histoire du sauvetage de Van à Celena. Après le récit complet terminé, Merle s'excusa et partit vers le palais. Celena et Hitomi ne savaient pas ce qui lui prenait tout à coup. Elles continuèrent à marcher et parler. Mais quelque chose chicotait Celena. Elle demanda à Hitomi si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal lors de son arrivée avec Merle la dernière fois, car elle avait l'impression qu'Hitomi avait été froide et distante avec elle comme si elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose. Mais Hitomi lui assura que ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle, ce n'était d'un malentendu. Celena en fut contente et elles retournèrent voir si le conseil était terminé. 

Elles trouvèrent Merle devant la porte du conseil.

- C'est bientôt fini!

Merle avait raison, car seulement quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit. Allen annonça qu'il rentrait dés maintenant à Asturia, ils devaient annoncer la survie des sorciers Zaibachs, il enverrait un message à Freid en même temps. Allen, Celena, Gadess et les autres embarquèrent donc dans le Crusade, après de court au revoirs et partirent en direction de leur royaume. 

Les jours suivants, Van passa son temps avec le conseil pour s'occuper de Fanalia et pour réparer les défenses en cas d'attaques éventuelles. Hitomi en profita pour se balader dans la cité. Les habitants s'étaient tous mis à la tâche pour reconstruire et ça avait valu la peine, car Hitomi n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient tout reconstruit si vite. Quelques quartiers étaient encore en construction, mais la grande majorité de la ville était entièrement refaite. Si elle n'avait pas vu Fanalia en ruine, elle n'aurait jamais cru que c'était vrai. Elle ressemblait assez à la ville qu'Hitomi avait dans ses souvenirs lors de son court séjour à Fanalia avant que toute cette guerre commence. Les habitants semblaient très heureux, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle espérait que la guerre ne reprenne jamais, cette ville était trop paisible et accueillante. 

Les jours passèrent et Hitomi eut vite fait d'avoir visité la ville entière. Elle commençait à trouver les journées longues et elle pensait souvent à ses amis et sa famille qui devaient se faire énormément de soucis pendant que, elle, elle se promenait tranquillement dans Fanalia ou dans le palais. Elle devrait bientôt rentrer sur Terre, mais elle ne voulait pas partir avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec Van.  Mais ses obligations de roi le retenaient toujours au château. En fait, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment vu depuis les quatre derniers jours. 

Ce soir-là, Van prit congé de ses conseillers durant la soirée, comme les derniers jours, il était épuisé. Il sortit du palais et traversa le jardin. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la clairière d'Escaflowne.

Hitomi, qui se promenait dans le jardin, fit une silhouette entre les arbres. Elle décida d'aller voir de plus près. Elle s'arrêta sur le bord de la clairière près d'Escaflowne, Van se tenait dos à elle, debout devant la tombe de son frère. Hitomi resta là un moment, elle voulait mettre les choses au clair avec lui, mais devait-elle aller le voir pendant qu'elle en avait l'occasion ou devait-elle le laisser tranquille, après tout il était venu voir Folken. Van poussa un soupir et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Hitomi se décida et entra dans la clairière. Van l'entendit et se retourna sur ses gardes, voyant que c'était Hitomi, il baissa sa garde.

-Hitomi ?

-Salut Van. Je ne savais pas que tu étais sorti du conseil.

- Je viens d'en sortir.

-…  

- Il y a plusieurs choses à régler et en tant que roi, je dois m'en occupé.

- Je comprends, c'est normal… Ça fait, quelque temps que je voulais te parler.

- À propos de quoi?

- De Jérémy et moi…

- Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'avais pas à t'expliquer, ta vie sur la Lune Mystique ne me regarde pas…

-Van, arrête de me couper sans cesse. Je veux te dire la vérité et t'expliquer alors laisse-moi parler tu veux! S'exclama Hitomi.

-…

- Bon…pour commencer, il n' y a rien entre Jérémy et moi. 

-… Hitomi vit dans les yeux de Van, qu'il voulait la croire, mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Mais il ne dit rien.

- Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui et j'ai fini par accepter. On est sortir avec un couple de ses amis. Puis après le souper, il est venu me reconduire chez-moi… je ne le savais, mais tu devais être là quelque part… et puis oui on s'est embrassé. 

-… Le visage de Van se crispa, mais Hitomi continua comme si de rien était.

- … si ce serait à refaire je le referais…

-… Van serra les poings et détourna le regard.

- Je le referais, car ce baiser m'a fait voir la vérité en face. Une vérité que je savais au fond de moi depuis le début, mais que je ne voulais pas voir ou ne voulais pas accepter. J'ai compris que j'en aimais un autre et que, malgré tout ce que je pourrais faire, ça n'y changerait rien et que jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Et que personne ne pourrait le remplacer dans mon cœur, que ce soit Jérémy ou n'importe qui d'autre, maintenant ou peu importe le temps qui passerait. Je ne suis jamais ressortie avec lui ni personne d'autre après, même si je croyais avoir perdu celui que j'aimais pour toujours… Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais je … tout ça parce que je suis sautée aux conclusions trop vite pour rien quand je l'ai vue avec une autre… Alors si c'est fini avec lui, c'est entièrement ma faute… j'ai été si stupide!!…    

Hitomi baissa la tête et sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux. Elle laissa son visage tomber entre ses mains. Van l'avait écouté sans rien dire. Il la regardait, à présent, avec des yeux tendres, il s'approcha tranquillement d'Hitomi et la prit par les épaules.

- Ne dis pas ça, Hitomi…

Hitomi leva la tête, ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau. Elle regarda Van dans les yeux, son regard était si tendre et un faible sourire était dessiné sur ces lèvres.  Des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Van les essuya avec sa main. Elle se serra contre lui et éclata en sanglot. Van hésita un court instant, puis la serra contre lui plus fort que jamais.

- Arrête de pleurer, stp, Hitomi.

- Oh, Van…

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, silencieux, dans cette clairière ou ils s'étaient séparés plusieurs mois avant. Des mois pendant lesquels tous deux rêvaient de prendre l'autre dans ses bras. Ils avaient tous les deux peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, peur de se réveiller soudainement et de se rendre compte que l'autre n'était pas vraiment là près de lui. Ils ne bougèrent pas durant de longues minutes. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient pu dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi. 

Hitomi se sentait bien dans les bras de Van, d'un coup plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ces longs mois de chagrin et d'amertume avaient soudain disparus. Mais elle savait que ça ne durait pas éternellement.  Elle releva la tête et se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte de Van, qui la regardait toujours aussi tendrement. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de rien dire pour comprendre qu'ils étaient tout deux d'accord pour oublier toute cette histoire, que ce n'était que de terribles malentendus et que ça n'avait plus d'importance, la seule chose qui comptait était le présent.

Par contre, ils sentaient tous deux qu'ils devraient se séparer à nouveau. Hitomi n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa famille et ses amis ces derniers jours et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils continuent à s'inquiéter pour rien. Van le lu dans ses yeux, il voyait bien qu'elle voulait le lui dire, mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Tu vas repartir n'est ce pas?

-… oui, je… je dois y retourner. Ils se font tous du soucis pour moi, ils ne savent pas que…

- Je comprends, Hitomi.

- j'ai décidé de tout leur raconter. J'aurais peut-être du leur dire avant, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne veux plus qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi à chaque fois que je suis sur Gaea. 

-…

- Mais je vais revenir, Van, je te le promets.

- Hitomi…

Une lueur scintilla dans la poche de Van. Il  plongea la main et en ressortit le pendentif d'Hitomi. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé sur le bureau, où Merle l'avait laissé, dans sa cabine du Crusade qu'il était dans sa poche. Il le tendit à Hitomi. 

- Il est à toi, il a toujours été à toi, c'est pour ça que je le portais toujours, car il était la seule chose de toi qui me restait. Mais je n'en ai plus besoin, car je sais que tu vas revenir.

-Van…

Une colonne de lumière surgit du ciel et tomba sur eux. Hitomi s'éleva sous le regard de Van. Il la vit bientôt disparaître dans le ciel vers la Lune Mystique le laissant seul dans la clairière. Mais ce n'était pas un adieu comme la dernière fois, mais un au revoir, car elle lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait et il savait qu'elle le ferait, même s'il n'y aurait eu de promesse. 


	10. Vérité mise à jour

Chapitre 9 : Vérité mise à jour.

Hitomi marchait tranquillement dans la rue pour rentrer chez-elle. Elle était revenue sur la Lune Mystique, elle s'était expliquée avec Van et tout allait mieux que jamais de ce côté-là.  Elle avait aussi prise la décision de révéler la vérité à sa famille et ses amis à propos de Gaea. Elle s'était promise de le faire un jour et selon elle, le moment était venu, ce serait difficile et peut-être dur à croire pour eux, mais peu lui importait. Elle en avait assez de la déprime et des inquiétudes de tout le monde. Elle voulait être heureuse à nouveau et que ses proches le soit aussi. 

 En arrivant à un coin, elle tomba sur une fille de son âge qu'elle connaissait très bien, sa meilleure amie, Yukari. En la voyant, cette dernière se précipita vers elle.

-Hitomi !

-Salut Yukari, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Mais où tu étais passé?

-…

-J'en ai assez cette fois! Je veux savoir, tu n'as pas le droit de disparaître comme tu l'as fait et réapparaître soudainement deux semaines plus tard, sans t'expliquer. Je me suis faite beaucoup de soucis et ta famille aussi tu  s'auras!

_Deux semaines… c'est le temps que je suis restée sur Gaea, ça voudrait dire que je ne suis pas revenue avant mon départ comme toutes les autres fois!  Mais pourquoi ?  Qui y a-t-il eu de différent cette fois? _

Hitomi regarda son amie dans les yeux et, en voyant son regard, décida de remettre ces questions à plus tard, pour le moment il y avait plus urgent.

-Je vais tout de raconter, promis, mais pas tout de suite, vient avec moi à la maison…

-Je l'ai déjà entendue celle là, pas maintenant, ça fait des mois que tu me la dis celle-là.

-J'ai décidé de tout vous raconter. Je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait avant, Yukari. Mais je préfère que tu viennes avec moi à la maison, tant à tout te dire, je préfère le faire avec ma famille aussi. 

-… Yukari ne s'attendait pas à ça,  elle aurait voulu courir jusque chez Hitomi pour tout savoir, mais Amano était en ville et elle était en chemin pour aller le voir. Et lui aussi voudrait savoir ce qu'Hitomi avait à raconter. 

Yukari alla donc rejoindre Amano en vitesse et le ramena chez Hitomi, sans trop vraiment lui expliquer ce qui y avait de si urgent. Tout ce que le jeune homme savait en arrivant c'était qu'Hitomi était de retour et qu'elle les attendant, pourquoi exactement, là il n'en avait aucune idée. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hitomi était déjà arrivée, et elle avait eu droit à des tas de questions et de reproches de sa famille qui était morte de soucis, mais contente de la revoir saine et sauve.  Tout le monde se demandait ce que la jeune fille allait leur sortir, allaient-ils enfin savoir ce qu'elle avait depuis des mois et où avait-elle passé ces deux dernières semaines? Hitomi de son côté, se demandait par où elle pourrait bien commencer!

Elle soupira et se lança : « Bon je sais que vous vous faites du soucis pour moi depuis plusieurs mois, et j'ai dû vous en faire encore plus ces derniers temps. J'en ai conscience et je m'excuse de vous avoir fait subir ça. J'aurais peut-être du tout vous raconter avant, mais je me l'ai pas fait. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ça aurait réellement réglé les choses… mais peu importe. J'ai décidé de le faire maintenant, et j'ai qu'une chose à vous demander… C'est de m'écouter sans poser de questions et surtout de me croire, car je vous assure que c'est la vérité. Je sais que ça peut-être être dur à croire, moi-même si on me racontait une histoire pareille, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais…

Hitomi laissa un petit silence. Tout le monde semblaient d'accord pour l'écouter sans l'interrompent. Elle commença donc son récit en commençant par l'arrivée de Van et du dragon sur Terre, et de la colonne de lumière qui l'avait menée sur Gaea. Elle parla ensuite de Fanalia, de sa rencontre avec une cat-girl, Merle, de la destruction de la ville, d'Escaflowne… les Zaibachs…Allen et les croisées, le séjour à Pallas, la princesse Millerna… Freid… Aclantis…  Elle parla aussi de ses visions et du pouvoir du pendentif que sa grand-mère lui avait donné.  De son cours retour sur Terre pour ensuite repartir sur Gaea… la fin de la guerre et son retour à la maison. Elle leur expliqua qu'à chaque fois qu'elle revenait sur Terre, c'était le même jour que sont départ, donc pour eux ça n'avait jamais eu lieu, voilà pourquoi ils ne se souvenaient pas de son absence. Elle fit aussi allusion à son cours voyage sur Gaea durant l'été pour le mariage royal. Elle termina en lui disant que durant les deux dernières semaines c'était bien sûr Gaea qu'elle était, qu'elle avait aidé ses amis à retrouver Van Fanel. Mais elle ne pu leur expliquer pourquoi cette fois ces deux semaines avaient eu lieu sur Terre pour eux aussi contrairement aux fois précédentes où ils ne se souvenaient de rien.

Pendant ce temps, sur Gaea, un navire arrivait à Pallas. Allen et ses hommes en descendirent et allèrent directement au palais. À l'arrivée, d'Allen  plusieurs vinrent l'accueillir. Dont un des principaux conseillers royaux.

-Vous êtes finalement de retour, mon seigneur!

-Oui, et je n'amène pas que de bonnes nouvelles… Où est Millerna?

- Dans sa chambre, mais que ce passe-t-il?

- Rassemblez tout le monde, je vous rejoins avec Millerna.

Allen monta les escaliers et se rendit à la chambre de Millerna. Il cogna et cette dernière vint ouvrir presque aussitôt. En voyant, Allen un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage, mais elle remarqua aussi que quelques chose n'allait pas.

- Il y a quelques choses qui ne vas pas? Avez-vous retrouvé Van? 

-Oui, on l'a retrouvé, il est de retour à Fanalia.

-Alors qu'est qu'il y a?

- Ils nous attendent à la salle du conseil, les sorciers Zaibachs sont de retour.

-…!

Allen et Millerna firent leur entrée dans la salle du conseil, tous les conseillers y étaient. Millerna et Allen s'assirent à leur place où bout de la table, à côté d'Éries, qui était présente également. Tout le monde se demandait quelques nouvelles amenait leur nouveau roi. C'était visiblement important voyant l'air sérieux d'Allen. 

- Nous étions partis secourir le roi de Fanalia, Van Fanel, ce que nous avons accompli avec succès, nous n'avons perdu qu'un seul homme et deux blessés mineurs. Mais nous devons maintenant faire face à une menace éventuelle. 

- De quoi s'agit-il exactement?

- De ceux qui avait enlevé Van Fanel…les sorciers de l'empire Zaibach.

Un court silence suivit et des murmurent entre les personnes se mirent à brisé ce silence.

- J'ai discuté avec le roi de Fanalia et ses conseillers. Et nous n'avons pas réussit à découvrir les intentions de l'ennemi. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils en resteront là, je crois qu'ils ont un plan, mais comme nous ne savons pas de quoi il est question, ils peuvent frapper n'importe où. Il faut donc se préparer au cas d'une éventuelle attaque des Zaibachs. 

- Ils s'en sont pris au roi de Fanalia, ils sont donc intéressés à ce royaume, rien ne nous dit qu'ils s'en prendront à Asturia. 

-Rien, effectivement, mais rien ne nous dit le contraire. Répondu Millerna. 

- De plus, Fanalia est notre alliée. Donc qu'il nous attaque directement où qu'ils attaquent nos alliés, nous nous devons de réagir. 

- Avez-vous une idée de la situation militaire de nos adversaires?

- Il retenait Van dans une base secrète dans les montagnes. Cette base n'a rien de récente selon moi. Elle devait exister même durant la guerre. Certains de mes hommes m'ont rapportés qu'ils avaient trouvés un hangar de guymelefs remplis. 

-Dans ce cas, nous allons rassemblé les généraux militaires et préparer les défenses du royaume et nous les avertiront de se tenir près en cas de besoin pour une offensive.

- Parfait. Je veux qu'un messager parte immédiatement avertir nos alliés de la situation.

- Je suis prête à me rendre à Freid pour avertir le Duc Chid. Déclara Éries. 

Allen accepta l'offre d'Éries. Le conseil continua de discuter de la menace des Zaibachs et des mesures à prendre. Pendant qu'à Fanalia, Van s'occupait lui aussi de la défense de son pays. La rumeur de la menace des Zaibachs s'étendait, mais durant ce temps, sur Terre, cinq personnes venaient d'apprendre la vérité sur l'existence d'un monde caché derrière la lune. 

Mais ce n'était pas tout le monde qui partageaient autant la surprise des révélations d'Hitomi. Sa mère, n'avait encore rien dit, ni vraiment réagit comme l'avait fait Yukari, Amano, Mamoru et le père d'Hitomi. Elle attendit un moment et prit la parole.

- Tu as dit que ton pendentif à un certain pouvoir, Yuri te l'as donné, mais sais-tu d'où elle le tenait…

- Oui, elle c'est Leon, le père d'Allen Schezar, qui le lui à donné quand, elle est allée sur Gaea.

- Ta grand-mère est allée sur Gaea, elle aussi! S'exclama Amano et Yukari en même temps.

-Quand j'étais jeune, ma mère m'a raconté qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans un monde inconnu, elle devait avoir l'âge d'Hitomi environ. Raconta la mère d'Hitomi.

- C'est une curieuse coïncidence non? Avança Amano

- Je dois avoir un lien avec le pendentif, vous ne croyez pas. Proposa Yukari.

- Je ne sais pas, Yukari, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une coïncidence. Que ce soit lié au pendentif, que ça ait un lien avec le fait que l'on est de la même famille ou quoi que ce soit, il y a sans doute une raison.

La journée avançait et bientôt, Yukari et Amano rentrèrent chez eux. Les Kensakys ne parlèrent pas beaucoup plus longtemps et allèrent se coucher. Pour la famille d'Hitomi,  toutes les révélations de la journée avaient fait paraître cette dernière très longue et ils mourraient de fatigue.

Ce soir-là, Hitomi s'endormit plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis son retour sur Terre après la guerre. Il n'y avait plus de mal entendu entre elle et Van, lorsqu'elle retournerait sur Terre, il l'attendrait. Et elle avait enfin avoué toute l'histoire à sa famille, ils l'avaient cru et à partir de maintenant ils comprendraient mieux ce qui pourrait lui arrivée, et ils seraient sûrement beaucoup moins inquiets lorsqu'elle serait sur Gaea.  Mais une chose la chicotait : Pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue avant son départ comme toutes les autres fois? _C'est la volonté qui permet de créer des colonnes de lumières pour voyager, peut-être que la volonté a quelque chose à voir avec ça aussi. Au fond, avant, ça m'arrangeait bien de revenir avant mon départ, comme ça les autres n'avaient conscience de rien et je n'avais donc rien à expliquer. Est-ce que ça serait possible que, étant donnée que j'avais prit la décision de tout leur raconter, que ma volonté ait changé et ça serait pour ça que je serais revenue normalement… Peut-être qu'inconsciemment c'est ma volonté qui me fessait revenir avant mon départ…_

Hitomi décida de ne pas s'interroger  plus longtemps et se laissa gagner par le sommeil

Le lendemain, Hitomi se rendit à l'école. Elle commença à se chercher une explication pour justifier ses deux semaines d'absence au prof. Mais son imagination lui fessait défaut, car elle ne trouvait rien. Elle arriva donc en classe et s'était résolu à devoir improviser ou inventer n'importe quoi pour éviter la question.  Lorsqu'il vit Hitomi arrivée, il s'avança vers elle.

- Vous êtes de retour Mlle Kensaky. Comment vous allez ?

- Oui, heu… je vais bien. J'étais…

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Yukari nous à avertit de votre absence. Mais elle n'avait pas été très claire sur le moment de votre retour. Allez à votre place, on va bientôt commencer. 

Hitomi se dirigea donc vers sa place, pas encore tout à fait sur d'avoir saisi ce qui venait de ce passé. Qu'est ce que Yukari avait bien pu raconter au prof? Cette dernière était justement à sa place, elle fit signe à Hitomi et lui murmura qu'elle allait tout lui expliquer durant la pause. 

Une heure plus tard, le prof annonça la pause de dix minutes. Yukari alla donc rejoindre Hitomi.

-Qu'est ce que tu as raconter au prof au juste ?

- Pas grand-chose. Je me suis simplement dit qu'il poserait moins de questions si on lui donne une histoire, même un peu vague, que si on ne lui en raconte aucune. Donc je lui ai dit que tu serais absente quelque temps, parce que tu avais besoin d'un peu de repos, mais que tu reviendrais en plein forme par la suite.

- Et il a cru ça?

- Oui, je sais pas si tu te rends compte que depuis le début de l'année, tu es plus au moins là dans les cours des fois. Lui, il s'en est rendu compte je crois, mais comme tes notes restait quand même pas mal, ben il ne réagissait pas plus que ça, selon moi. Je crois qu'il n'a pas pausé de questions, car il devait croire que tu avais quelque chose de personnel à régler et que ce n'est pas de ses affaires en tant que prof.

- Il n'a pas demandé à parler à ma famille ?

- Bien sûr, mais je l'ai mise dans le coup, évidement. C'est ta mère qui a dit la première que l'on ne devait pas alerter tout le monde avec ça pour rien, car elle disait que tu allais bien et que tu finirais par revenir.

-… _ma mère… comment elle savait que j'allais bien?... Est-ce qu'elle pouvait être au courant plus qu'elle l'a laissé croire hier à propos de Gaea…_

Le cours repris et la discussion en resta là. Durant le reste de la journée, Hitomi et Yukari ne reparlèrent pas vraiment des derniers évènements, principalement, car elles n'étaient jamais vraiment seules pour en discuter de toute façon. 

Le dernier cours de la journée en était au milieu, quand Hitomi, qui semblait dans la lune depuis quelques minutes revient à elle soudainement. Mais ce fut loin de passer inaperçu. En fait, elle était revenue à elle en sursaut, comme si elle se réveillait d'une sorte de transe, d'une vision en fait. Les élèves l'entendirent prononcer : "Non… Van!...non…". Le prof avait même arrêté de parler. Hitomi se leva et sortit de la classe sans se retourner. Yukari la regardait sortir, elle hésita un moment, puis quitta la salle à son tour pour la rejoindre. 

Yukari chercha des yeux son amie et la vit sortir par la porte avant de l'école; elle la rattrapa à l'extérieur. Hitomi regarda son amie dans les yeux. Elle éclata alors en sanglot. Yukari déparé ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Qu'est qui se passe, Hitomi? 

- C'est terrible, Yukari…

- Tu as eu une de ses visions comme tu disais hier, c'est ça ?

Hitomi fit une légère affirmation de la tête.

- C'est Van!


	11. Inquiétantes visions

Chapitre 10 : Inquiétantes visions

Durant le dernier cours de la journée, Hitomi avait eu une vision: elle se trouvait dans la clairière d'Escaflowne, des bruits venaient de la ville. Hitomi vit alors surgir Van dans la clairière et se diriger rapidement vers le guymelef. Il  avait un drag énergiste en main. Il monta sur le guymelef et y entra l'énergiste. Presque aussitôt qu'il ait ressorti son bras, Hitomi vit un claw surgir d'entre les arbres et foncer vers Van. Ce dernier le reçu en plein ventre et s'écroula sur le sol, au pied de son guymelef réanimé. La clairière fut ensuite envahie de guymelefs Zaibachs, mais le regard d'Hitomi restait figé sur le corps mourrant de Van. 

Lorsqu'elle revient à elle, dans son cours, elle ne pouvait supporter la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle sortit précipitamment de la classe suivit de peu par Yukari. Cette dernière la rejoignit à l'extérieur. Hitomi était en état de panique et son amie ne savait plus quoi faire pour la calmer.

-Tu as eu une de ces visions dont tu nous as parlé hier, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui… c'est Van!

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu dans cette vision au juste, Hitomi?

- Il…il va mourir, Yukari!

-…Tu aimes ce Van n'est ce pas ?

Hitomi leva les yeux vers son amie, elle avait tout compris en si peu de temps, tandis qu'elle, elle n'avait remarqué l'amour de son amie pour Amano qu'au dernier moment. Yukari comprit qu'elle avait raison en voyant le regard de son amie. 

- Je dois empêcher ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Yukari.

- Comment ?

- Je dois retourner sur Gaea…immédiatement, je dois essayer d'arriver à temps pour avertir Van.

- Et si tu n'y arrives pas, et que tu le vois simplement mourir devant tes yeux…

- Je dois essayer, Yukari, je l'aime et je ne pourrais pas supporter d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience en me disant que je le savais et que je n'ai rien faire pour lui éviter la mort… Tu ferais pareil pour Amano.

-Tu as raison… mais soit prudente tu veux.

- Promis!

Hitomi créa alors une colonne de lumière et celle-ci l'entraîna à nouveau sur Gaea sous les yeux ébahis de Yukari. 

Le lendemain du départ d'Hitomi pour la Lune Mystique, Van s'était réuni avec ses conseillers, un peu après le dîner. Les préparatifs et les plans de défense en cas d'attaque avaient été mis en place et les derniers contretemps dû à son absence avaient été réglés. Van attendait des nouvelles d'Allen pour savoir où il en était avec Asturia et le reste de leurs alliés. 

En milieu d'après-midi, un garde fit irruption dans la salle du conseil.  Il avança en vitesse devant le roi et prit la parole : 

- Nous sommes attaqués, Sir. 

- !! Par qui ? S'exclama Van qui s'était levé.

- Il semble que ce soit l'empire Zaibach.

- Général, prévenez les pilotes de guymelefs, qui ne sont pas déjà en pose, de venir en renfort aux défenses, ils ne doivent pas laisser l'ennemi avancer dans la cité. Ordonna Van à son conseiller militaire.

Van se dirigeait vers la sortie, lorsque l'un de ses conseillers lui demanda où il allait.

-Réveiller Escaflowne pour aider mes hommes, je ne laisserai pas les Zaibachs détruire Fanalia à nouveau.

Sur ces mots, Van quitta le conseil et monta directement à sa chambre pour récupérer son drag énergiste. De sa chambre, il lança un regard par la fenêtre, les attaquants étaient effectivement des Alseides de l'empire Zaibach. Les guymelefs de renfort étaient déjà en route et quelques-uns étaient déjà arrivés. Mais une chose intriquait Van: _Pourquoi les Zaibachs n'utilisaient pas leurs capes d'invisibilité pour les attaquer ?_ Van ne se posa pas la question davantage et se dirigea vers la clairière où l'attendait, comme d'habitude depuis la fin de la guerre, son guymelef. En entrant, dans la clairière, il s'arrêta un moment au pied d'Escaflowne. « Je vais encore une fois avoir besoin de ton aide, Escaflowne. » Puis le jeune roi monta sur le genou de l'Ispano guymelef. Pendant ce temps, une colonne de lumière, fit atterrir Hitomi non loin de là. Aussitôt au sol, celle-ci se mit à courir vers la clairière. Elle vit Van en train de mettre l'énergiste dans Escaflowne.

-NON VAN, ATTEND!! Criait Hitomi en courant de plus bel vers lui.

Mais le jeune roi retirait déjà son bras du cœur d'Escaflowne, il se retourna en entendant Hitomi. Ce qui suivit se passa si vite qu'il ne réalisa pas immédiatement tout ce qui se passait. Il vit Hitomi courir vers lui, en lui criant de faire attention, puis aperçut un claw d'Alseides se diriger vers lui. Il se retrouva ensuite sur le sol, entraîné par Hitomi. Le claw se planta dans un arbre derrière Escaflowne, et ce dernier tomba sur le sol.  Plusieurs guymelefs apparurent alors dans la clairière. Deux encerclèrent, Van et Hitomi, toujours sur le sol, pendant que les autres se dirigèrent vers Escaflowne, maintenant réanimé. 

Un peu plus tard, Merle arriva dans la clairière à son tour. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était attaqué, elle avait cherché Lord Van partout, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il était allé chercher Escaflowne. Elle trouva donc Van et Hitomi, mais remarqua aussi qu'Escaflowne n'était plus là. 

- Lord Van! Merle se jeta à son cou. 

- Comment se déroule la bataille, Merle. S'informa Van.

- Ils sont partis, Lord Van. Au beau milieu de la bataille, tous en même temps, comme si on leur avait dit de repartir soudainement. 

- Une diversion… leur seul but était de prendre Escaflowne. Ils ont simulé une attaque pendant que des guymelefs invisibles attendaient tranquillement ici que je remette l'énergiste d'Escaflowne en place pour le prendre.

- Mais pourquoi voler Escaflowne, seul un roi de Fanalia peut le piloter, non ?

- Oui, mais ils ont visiblement un plan. Un plan où ils n'auront pas besoin du roi, car ils ont essayé de me tuer.

- Quoi! S'exclama Merle, terrorisée à l'idée que Van ait pu mourir.

- Si ce ne serait pas d'Hitomi, c'est mort que tu m'aurais retrouvé.

Ce jour-là, un vaisseau d'Asturia arriva à Freid, avec Eries à son bord. Elle fut accueillie par Voris qui la mena au près de Chid. Ce dernier, en apprenant que le messager d'Allen était Eries, en fut réjouit. Il était toujours content d'accueillir une de ses tantes à Freid. En fait, il avait beau être duc, il était tout de même encore assez jeune et depuis la mort de son père, le duc Freid, il s'ennuyait. Bien entendu, Voris et tous les autres étaient toujours là pour lui, mais la présence d'un membre de la famille lui fessait toujours du bien. Mais le jeune duc ne savait pas encore quelles nouvelles Eries lui amenait. 

- Duc Freid j'ai un message du roi Allen Schezar pour vous.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, un message est parvenu de Fanalia, on demandait de l'aide pour retrouver le roi que l'on avait visiblement enlevé.

- Van Fanel a été enlevé!! S'exclama Chid.

- Tout est réglé, ils l'ont retrouvé sain et sauf. Continua Eries voyant l'inquiétude qui était né chez Chid. Mais lorsque qu'Allen est revenu, il ramenait de terribles nouvelles… Il semblerait que les Zaibachs n'aient pas entièrement été vaincus après la mort de Durnkick. 

-… Chid n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il était sûr que c'était bel et bien fini.

- Ce sont eux qui avaient enlevé Van. Il semblerait qu'ils avaient une base dissimulée dans les montagnes. Selon Allen, cette base existait déjà durant la guerre et ils auraient plusieurs guymelefs dans leur hangar. Ce serait quelques sorciers Zaibachs qui seraient à leur tête. 

- Qui vont-ils attaquer ? Demanda Chid.

- Nous ne le savons pas. Van et Allen ignorent quelles sont leurs intentions. Ils demandent donc que tout le monde se tienne sur leur garde. On ne peut savoir à qui ils s'en prendront ensuite. Allen demande aussi s'il peut compter sur ton appui en cas de besoin de renfort ou dans l'éventualité d'une offensive.

- Oui, bien sûr, qu'il peut compter sur moi. 

Chid était près à faire tout le nécessaire pour aider Allen et ses autres alliés contre les Zaibachs, il ne pourrait jamais oublier comment son père avait été tué par les soldats Zaibachs. Depuis qu'il était devenu duc, il avait fait de son mieux pour veiller à ses responsabilités, et il s'en était assez bien sortit, car tout allait très bien à Freid, mais devant la menace d'une guerre, il commençait à douter qu'il soit à la hauteur.  Eries le lu dans ses yeux et décida de rester un moment à Freid pour le soutenir. Elle savait que même si très jeune pour un duc, il était très mature et responsable. Il était un bon duc, tout ce qu'il avait de besoin c'était que quelqu'un le supporte pour lui donner le manque de confiance qu'il avait en lui. C'était d'ailleurs un peu pour cela qu'elle avait voulu venir lui annoncer la nouvelle elle-même.

Il renvoya donc un message à Asturia pour leur confirmer leur alliance et les informer qu'Eries resterait à Freid. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas encore, que Fanalia avait été attaqué et Escaflowne volé.

Au château de Fanalia, des inquiétudes supplémentaires planaient dans l'air. Les sorciers Zaibachs devaient bel et bien avoir un plan, mais impossible de dire de quoi il s'agissait. Ils avaient extrait le sang de draconnian de Van, puis simulé une attaque pour voler Escaflowne. Mais ils ne s'intéressaient plus à Van, car ils avaient essayé de le tuer. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais ils savaient tous que les Zaibachs étaient capable de n'importe quoi.

Pendant les quelques jours suivants, Van n'eut que quelques réunions avec le conseil. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé de leur plan de défenses, car celui-ci avait semblé être convenable, et peu importe le temps qu'ils passeraient à se demander ce que les Zaibachs avaient en tête, ils n'arrivent à rien, ils en étaient donc venus à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux utilisé ce temps à autre chose. Donc Van avait beaucoup plus de temps libre que les jours précédents. 

Il avait décidé de faire visiter la ville reconstruite à Hitomi, celle-ci l'avait déjà explorée en grande partie, mais accepta volontiers de suivre Van dans les rues de la ville. Le jeune roi parla des mois qui avaient suivi leur séparation, comment tous s'étaient mis à la tâche pour reconstruire Fanalia et la vitesse à laquelle cette dernière avait revue le jour. À entendre Van parler, Hitomi voyait à quel point il était fier de ce que lui et les habitants de Fanalia avait accompli. Fanalia était au moins aussi beau qu'avant si ce n'était pas davantage et les gens y étaient bien; les habitants aimaient leur jeune roi et ce dernier aimait son peuple et son royaume. 

À la fin d'une de leur promena, en chemin vers le château, Van demanda à Hitomi si elle avait raconté toute son aventure sur Gaea à sa famille. Hitomi lui raconta donc comment ça s'était passé et comment ils avaient réagi. Elle lui expliqua aussi que contrairement à la fois précédente, lors qu'elle était revenue sur Terre, ses deux semaines d'absence avaient eu lieu sur Terre également. Puis elle parla de la vision qui l'avait fait revenir sur Gaea.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour ça d'ailleurs.

- Tu n'as pas à faire.

- Mais si… si tu n'aurais pas été là, j'aurais pu mourir plusieurs fois dans la dernière année. 

- Quelques fois c'était à cause de moi, et tu aurais sans doute pu t'en sortir seul pour plusieurs autres fois.

- Mais sans doute pas à toutes…

Il y eu un silence, puis Van ralentit le pas légèrement. Ils étaient maintenant rendus dans le parc autour du château et se dirigeaient vers ce dernier. Van était presque qu'arrêté, Hitomi se retourna donc pour voir pourquoi il s'était arrêté, il la regardait dans les yeux.

-Van ? Dit-elle en s'approchant pour voir ce qu'il avait.

Van ne dit rien et prit sa main lorsque la jeune fille arriva assez près de lui pour pouvoir le faire. Il s'approcha encore davantage d'elle, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit très près du sien et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Presque aussitôt, il eut un léger mouvement de recul. «désolé, je…» murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Mais Hitomi lui souriait et était toujours tout près de lui. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pour la première fois. 

C'est alors que Merle arriva, elle les avait vu entrer dans la cour du palais lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de la ville, elle s'était donc dépêchée de descendre pour aller les rejoindre à la porte du château. En l'entendant crier « Lord Van», les deux amoureux s'étaient séparés et étaient tous deux devenus rouge. Lorsque Merle arriva devant eux, elle les regarda soupçonneuse. 

- Vous savez que vous êtes tous rouge.

Il se regardèrent l'un et l'autre et ne firent que rougirent davantage. Merle se retenait pour ne pas rire tellement ils étaient comiques à voir tous les deux. Il y a moins d'un an, Merle serait devenue terriblement jalouse, furieuse et possessive si une situation pareille s'était produite, et ce serait toujours le cas même, s'il s'agirait d'une autre qu'Hitomi. Car la jeune cat-girl ne supportait toujours pas la présence d'autres filles autour de Van, à l'exception d'Hitomi, car les deux filles étaient à présent très bonnes amies et Merle savait que Van était fou d'Hitomi et que, de toute façon, même si elle fessait la jalouse, ils s'aiment trop tous les deux pour que ça change quelque chose. Et au fond, Merle était bien contente de les voir à nouveau réconciliés. Elle ne supportait plus de voir Lord Van aussi déprimé qu'il était ces derniers temps. Merle en resta donc là et ils rentrèrent tous au château pour le souper.

À Freid, Chid avait décidé de loger Eries dans les anciens appartements de sa mère, Millerne. Cela fessait déjà deux jours qu'elle était à Freid, quand en revenant du souper, elle trouva un objet qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué avant. Il s'agissait d'une boîte à musique. Elle l'ouvrit et entendit une musique qui lui rappelait des souvenirs. Une musique que sa sœur Millerne aimait beaucoup lorsqu'elle était à Asturia. Mais elle remarqua une fente au fond de la boîte, il devait y avoir un double fond. Ce que Eries ignorait c'est que Millerna avait également trouvé cette boîte lors de son séjour à Freid. Et en y remettant le journal de Millerne, elle n'avait pas refermé parfaitement le double fond sans le vouloir. Eries trouva le mécanisme pour l'ouvrir et trouva à son tour le journal de Millerne. Elle en lu des passages, quelqu'un que Millerna n'avait pas lu et sauta d'autre de sa sœur avait lu. En fait, Eries savait que Allen et Millerne avaient été en amour, elle avait déjà reproché à Allen de s'intéresser à Millerna seulement à cause de la ressemblance entre les deux sœurs, d'ailleurs. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, et qu'elle découvrit, c'est que Chid était le résultat de cet amour. Elle rangea le journal en refermant le double fond, correctement cette fois. Elle avait des tas de questions et de pensée en tête. _Allen, le père de Chid… Chid l'ignore visiblement, mais Allen est nécessairement au courant lui…_ _Et Millerna… sait-t-elle que son mari à un fils illégitime? Ça ne doit pas… Et Chid, il est persuadé que sa mère et son père sont tous les deux morts…mais tout ce temps son vrai père était là sous son nez et il ne se doute de rien…En fait, Chid et Allen ont une étrange ressemblance au fond, je savais pour lui et Millerne pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait le rapprochement ?... Chid a le droit de savoir la vérité, mais… _Eries resta longtemps seule dans les appartements de sa sœur à réfléchir, elle décida qu'elle retournerait à Asturia, elle devait en discuter avec Allen, et Millerna.

Le lendemain, elle annonça donc à Chid qu'elle était désolée de devoir repartir si tôt, mais qu'elle devait retourner à Asturia, car elle devait parler à Millerna. Chid en fut déçu, mais lui dit qu'elle pouvait revenir quand elle le voulait, qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue. Eries s'envola donc à bord d'un navire vers Asturia. 

Pendant qu'Eries apprenant la vérité sur Chid, Hitomi, elle, allait apprendre qu'un danger planait sur sa famille. L'après-midi était ensoleillé, Hitomi et Merle était dans le jardin royal, Van venait de les repérer par la fenêtre, elles riaient de bon cœur, il allait quitter la fenêtre pour descendre les rejoindre lorsqu'il vit que quelque chose se passait. En fait, Hitomi était en train d'avoir une vision et Merle de paniquer. Van quitta la pièce et dévala les escaliers pour ensuite sortir à la course pour rejoindre les deux filles. 

Lorsqu'il arriva, Hitomi était entrain de revenir à elle. 

- Hitomi ? Hitomi! S'exclamait Merle.

 Van s'agenouilla près d'Hitomi et la releva de sur Merle en la tenant par les épaules. Les yeux d'Hitomi le regardait, elle n'était visiblement plus en transe, mais elle était toujours troublée par ce qu'elle avait du voir. 

- Ça va, Hitomi ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe, qu'est ce que tu as vu?

- Pourquoi eux, Van ? Ils n'ont rien à voir la'dans pourquoi s'en prendre à eux!

- Qui ça Hitomi?

- Ma famille…

-!! 

- Ils vont s'en prendre à ma famille, Van, à mon frère, Mamoru.

-Calme-toi, Hitomi. Raconte-moi, tu veux.

- Je les ai vu chez-moi. Il ont pris amené, mon frère… un guymelef, je suis sûre que ce sont les Zaibachs. Ils sont allés sur Terre pour enlever Mamoru, Van!

- Mais pourquoi… se demanda à voix haute Van, qui avait laissé Hitomi. 

- Je ne veux qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose à cause de moi.

- Et ils ne leur arrivera rien, Hitomi, parce qu'on va les arrêter avant! Répondit Van décidé.

Merle qui était toujours assisses à côté d'Hitomi et qui n'avait encore rien dit se tourna alors vers Van

 - Mais sa famille vit sur la Lune Mystique, comment vas-tu les arrêter? 

- De la même manière que les Zaibachs, en se rendant sur la Lune Mystique évidemment!

Hitomi se demandait si elle avait bien compris, car elle aurait pu juger que Van avait l'intention de se rendre sur la Lune Mystique pour empêcher le l'enlèvement de son petit frère.

- Van…tu veux aller sur Terre? 

- Oui. Je ne vais pas laisser les Zaibachs faire du mal à un jeune garçon, et encore moins si c'est ton frère. 

Peut de temps après, une colonne de lumière quittait le jardin laissant une cat-girl derrière, qui devrait, une fois de plus annoncer au conseiller que le roi était partit.


	12. Difficulté familiale

Chapitre 11 : Difficulté familiale  
  
Dans une maison de la Lune Mystique, un couple venait de voir des hommes amener leur fils sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme entra une épée à la main. Ils crurent d'abord qu'il revenait pour s'en prendre à eux après avoir amené leur fils, mais le jeune homme rangea son épée dans son fourreau et avança tranquillement dans la maison vers eux. Il n'avait en rien l'air menaçant comme les autres. - Je suis un ami d'Hitomi, est-ce que vous allez bien? - Hitomi.où est-elle ? Demanda la mère de cette dernière. -Elle va bientôt revenir, elle est allée vérifier quelque chose. L'homme se tourna vers sa femme intriquée. - Tu comprends ce qu'il dit ? - Oui. Puis elle remarqua elle remarqua que Van regardait également son mari avec la même expression sur le visage, visiblement lui non plus ne le comprenait pas. Mais alors pourquoi, elle, elle le comprenait. C'est alors qu'Hitomi fit son entrée. Van se tourna alors vers elle, imité par les deux autres. - Alors ? - Ce sont bien les Zaibachs, je crois qu'ils sont repartis sur Gaea avec Mamoru.  
  
Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur Terre, il était déjà trop tard, les Zaibachs étaient arrivés avant eux. Mais Hitomi avait cru voir une silhouette, elle avait dit à Van d'aller voir si ses parents allaient bien pendant qu'elle allait vérifier ce qu'elle avait vu à l'aide de son pendentif. Ce qu'elle avait vu était bien un guymelef invisible. Elle avait ensuite eu une courte vision de Mamoru avec les Zaibachs sur Gaea.  
  
- On va le retrouver et le ramener Hitomi. Le père de la jeune fille les regardait se parler sans rien comprendre de ce qui se passait. Sa mère expliqua donc à Hitomi que son père et Van ne se comprenaient pas. En se demandant pourquoi, Hitomi repensa à sa première rencontre avec Van. Lorsqu'il était surgit avec le dragon, elle était avec Yukari et Amano et eux non plus ne le comprenaient pas. Elle n'y avait pas porté attention avant, mais à présent cela lui sautait aux yeux. Puis elle en vint à se dire que la question n'était pas tant pourquoi ils ne se comprenaient pas, mas pourquoi elle et sa mère comprenaient à la perfection Van tandis que selon les autres ils parleraient une autre langue.  
  
En fait, ceux de la Terre et ceux de Gaea ne devaient pas parler la même langue, mais pour une raison inconnue Hitomi comprenait et était comprise par tous sans que personnes n'aient l'impression qu'elle parle une autre langue. C'était aussi le cas pour sa mère et son frère, car il comprenait ce que les Zaibachs disait lorsqu'ils étaient venus. Ce devait nécessairement être le cas de Yuri également. Donc cela devait avoir un lien familial, ce qui expliquerait que son père ne comprenne pas n'ayant pas de lien direct par le sang. Mais il y avait plus urgent pour le moment, retrouver Mamoru!  
  
Ce jour-là, à Pallas, le navire d'Erie fit son arrivée. Millerna et Allen avaient reçu son message disant qu'elle restait à Freid quelque temps, ils se demandaient donc pourquoi elle revenait après si peu de temps. Mais ils eurent leur réponse lorsque Éries demanda à Millerna si elle savait qu'Allen et Millerne avait été en amour lorsqu'elle était mariée au duc. Millerna devina dans cette question que sa s?ur avait dû apprendre la vérité sur Chid, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, et qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder ce sujet tout de même délicat. Millerna lui avoua donc qu'elle était au courant qu'Allen était le père de Chid. Mais à présent une question, à laquelle ils avaient tous quelque peu songé, refit surface : Devaient-ils le dire à Chid ? Il avait le droit de savoir, mais comment lui apprendre une nouvelle comme celle-là et comment réagirait- il ?. Avec la menace Zaibachs qui planait toujours sur leurs royaumes, ce n'était pas les meilleures circonstances. Leur questionnement resta sans décision, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire avec ça, mais ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point, Chid avait le droit de savoir et il faudrait qu'il le sache un jour ou l'autre. Van et Hitomi étaient restés pour le souper chez-elle et ils passeraient sans doute la nuit sur Terre également. Les parents d'Hitomi étaient contents de rencontrer quelqu'un de Gaea et ils étaient très inquiets pour leur Mamoru. Ils avaient donc décidé de rester pour essayer de calmer un peu leurs inquiétudes et aussi parce que même s'ils retournaient sur Gaea immédiatement, ils ne savaient pas exactement où chercher pour retrouver Mamoru et ils n'auraient sans doute commencé vraiment les recherches que le lendemain. Durant presque tout la soirée, Hitomi et Van expliquèrent de leur mieux ce qu'était l'empire Zaibach et expliquèrent que quelques sorciers Zaibachs étaient maintenant à leur tête. Mais ils ne purent pas répondre à la question qu'ils se posaient tous les quatre. - Pourquoi s'en prendre à Mamoru ? - C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir moi aussi. - Qu'est ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir lui faire ? - Je ne crois pas qu'il lui fasse vraiment de mal, commença Van. Ils se sont donnés la peine de venir sur la Lune Mystique. sur Terre, pour venir le chercher et repartir aussi vite. Ils ont nécessairement un but. - Oui, moi! Ce n'est pas une coïncidence que ce soit mon frère. c'est ma faute s'ils s'en sont pris à lui. - Ce n'est pas ta faute, Hitomi. la rassura sa mère. - Je suis d'accord que ce ne doit pas être une coïncidence . Ils cherchent peut-être à atteindre Hitomi à travers son frère. - Un abat. il vont s'en servir pour faire venir Hitomi, ce serait donc à elle qu'ils en voudraient. - Et si c'est bien ça, il est à leur avantage de ne rien lui faire, et s'ils veulent attirer Hitomi, ils veulent qu'on le retrouve et ils s'arrangeront sans doute pour nous faire savoir où il est. La discussion continua un peu, puis ils laissèrent un peu de côté le problème en tant que telle et ils parlèrent de Gaea en général. Lorsque Hitomi leur avaient raconté son aventure, ils n'avaient pas posé de questions, mais avec le temps, des questions leur étaient venues. Van, aidé d'Hitomi, répondirent donc volontiers à toutes leurs questions. La soirée toucha à sa fin, ils installèrent Van dans la chambre d'ami et tous allèrent se coucher.  
  
Tard cette nuit-là, Hitomi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était trop inquiète pour son frère et n'arrêtait pas de se dire que c'était sa faute. Elle décida de se lever, voyant que ça ne donnerait rien de rester dans son lit. Elle sortir donc de sa chambre et passa devant la porte de la chambre d'amis. Elle s'arrêta un moment et ouvrit la porte pour voir si Van dormait. Il était effectivement assoupit sur le dos sous les couvertures. Elle resta là a le regarder un moment. Puis il se mit à bouger. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle n'aurait pas du venir dans la chambre et donc se retourna vers la porte en ne fessant pas trop de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller davantage. Mais elle se rendit vite compte que ça ne servait à rien, étant donné qu'il était déjà réveillé, en l'entendant dire son nom. Il s'était relevé dans son lit et la regardait. -Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. -Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? - Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je ne suis levée, mais j'aurais pas du entrer. Van s'était levé et s'était approché d'Hitomi qui s'en voulait encore plus de l'avoir réveillé. -C'est à cause de Mamoru n'est ce pas. -Oui. -T'en fais pas, Hitomi. On va le retrouver. - S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. C'est ma faute s'ils s'en sont pris à lui. Je ne veux pas qu'ils lui fassent de mal, ni à lui ni à aucuns autres de mes proches. Je n'ai jamais voulu les mêler à ça. Et je n'étais même pas là. - Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute et tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils viendraient sur la Lune Mystique. - Ils ne s'en seraient jamais pris à eux s'il ne s'agissait pas de ma famille, alors c'est nécessairement à cause de moi! - Peu importe pourquoi ils l'ont amené, parce qu'on va le trouver et le ramener sain et sauf. Et je ne les laisser jamais faire du mal à un jeune garçon innocent, encore moins à ton frère. Il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promets! - Tu n'as pas à me faire une telle promesse. C'est tout de même pas ta faute s'il lui arrive quelque chose. - . Je n'ai plus de famille, Hitomi. Il ne me reste plus que Merle et toi. Mais toi, tu as la chance d'avoir une famille; des parents, un frère. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un et je vais tout faire pour que tu n'es pas à vivre ça toi aussi. -Van. Van et Hitomi se regardèrent sans rien dire un court instant. Puis Van demanda à Hitomi si elle voulait retourner se coucher. Elle accepta et il la reconduisit dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle était couchée, Van resta un moment pour voir si elle allait s'endormir, ce qu'elle fit en peu de temps. Il s'était installé dans une chaise à quelques mètres du lit. Il regarda Hitomi dormit, elle avait l'air si calme et paisible tout à coup aux yeux de Van. Il finit pas s'endormit jusqu'au matin.   
  
Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, lorsqu'Hitomi se réveilla. Ses parents avaient déjà déjeuné et Van n'était plus dans la chambre. Elle s'habilla et se leva pour ensuite rejoindre les autres. Ses parents étaient dans le salon, à côté de la cuisine, où était Van. Sur la table, il y avait deux assiettes, une presque terminée, devant Van et une à sa gauche. Hitomi se tourna alors vers sa mère. -Tu lui as fait à déjeuner ? Demanda-t-elle intriquée. - Non, c'est ton roi qui vous a fait à déjeuner. Répondit sa mère pour la taquiner. - En fait, ta mère m'a beaucoup aidé, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que vous manger sur la Lune Mystique pour déjeuner. Elle a presque tout fait, en réalité. Corrigea Van, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. - Merci tout de même. Répondit-elle en souriant. Elle s'installa et mangea de bon appétit ce que lui avait préparé sa mère et Van. Mais ils devaient vite retourner sur Gaea pour retrouver Mamoru. Hitomi alla donc chercher ses affaires et rejoignit Van dans la cour arrière. Ils dirent au revoir à ses parents et ceux-ci leur dirent d'être prudents et leur souhaitèrent bonne chance avant qu'une colonne de lumière surgisse pour les ramener à Fanalia, où les attendait impatiemment Merle. 


	13. Le double pouvoir

Chapitre 12 : Le double pouvoir  
  
Hitomi et Van avaient raconté à Merle que les Zaibachs étaient arrivés avant eux et avaient amené Mamoru avec eux sur Gaea. Ils devaient à présent aller le retrouver et le ramener. Merle suggéra de le retrouver grâce au pendentif atlante comme ils l'avaient fait à plusieurs occasions.  
  
Hitomi s'installa donc au-dessus d'une carte en tendant le pendentif comme elle l'avait fait les autres fois. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra le plus fort qu'elle pu sur son frère. Van et Merle restèrent à ses côtés silencieusement en attendant de voir ce qui se passerait. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider, comme ils l'avaient fait pour retrouver Van, tout simplement car ils ne connaissaient pas le frère d'Hitomi. Après plus d'une heure, Hitomi ouvrit les yeux découragée. Ça ne donnait rien. La zone de recherches était immense et personnes ne pouvaient l'aider cette fois, et elle n'avait pas non plus d'objet appartenant à son frère sous la main.  
  
Ils durent donc laisser cette technique de côtés et réfléchir aux endroits possibles où les Zaibachs avaient pu l'amener. Hitomi proposa le site de l'ancien empire, mais Van lui assura qu'ils avaient fouillé la région entière après la guerre pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres bases ou de guymelefs cachés dans le secteur et qu'il y avait toujours des troupes alliées sur les lieux. Merle amena l'idée que d'autres bases, comme celle dans la montagne, pourraient toujours leur être inconnues. C'était effectivement possible, mais si leur hypothèse au sujet que Mamoru servait d'appât était exacte, ils ne le retiendraient sans doute pas dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas étant donné qu'ils voulaient qu'ils le retrouvent. Ils arrivèrent donc à la conclusion que si Mamoru était vraiment un appât, ils le gardaient sûrement dans la base de la montagne, étant la seule qui leur était connue. Mais si leur hypothèse était fausse, il pouvait aussi bien être dans cette base ou caché n'importe où sur Gaea.  
  
En fin d'après-midi, un messager quittait Fanalia avec un message à l'intention d'Allen Schezar. Van l'informait des derniers évènements, le vol d'Escaflowne et l'enlèvement du frère d'Hitomi. Les Zaibachs fessaient sans doute ça dans un but précis, mais Van ne voulait pas attendre la suite pour en savoir plus. Les sorciers Zaibachs étaient capables de faire beaucoup de chose, et surtout beaucoup de mal. Ils devaient les arrêter, avant qu'ils ne fassent quelque choses d'encore plus terrible que ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait. Dans son message à Allen, il lui disait que lui et Hitomi croyaient que Mamoru était retenu dans la base dans les montagnes. Ils seraient déjà en route lorsqu'il recevrait ce message. Il demandait également à Allen son appui pour une offensive contre les trois sorciers Zaibachs. Il lui demandait de préparer ses troupes pour une attaque dans trois ou quatre jours. Pendant que lui et Hitomi étaient partis, les troupes de Fanalia se préparaient pour l'offensive qui aurait lieu au retour de leur roi. Mais Van avait également donné ordre à ses généraux et à Merle de partir l'attaque dans quatre jours au cas où il n'était pas revenu avant ce délai.  
  
Hitomi et Van étaient donc partis tôt le soir même pour aller au secours de Mamoru. Ils arriveraient donc à destination le surlendemain très tôt le matin. Pendant ce temps, à Pallas, Allen fit rassembler les troupes et fit finir les préparatifs pour l'attaque prévue par Van. Il fit aussi appel aux troupes de Freid. Dans les trois royaumes, il y avait beaucoup d'activités, les troupes de Freid rejoignirent celles d'Allen à Asturia. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles de Van Fanel.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la base Zaibach, Hitomi et Van furent accueilli pas de nombreux gardes. Visiblement, ils s'étaient trompés s'ils croyaient pouvoir les prendre par surprise, car ils semblaient bel et bien être attendus. Les gardes les entourèrent et les avertirent de ne pas essayer de fuir, mais c'était inutile, car ils n'avaient pas l'intention de partir sans Mamoru.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent donc face aux trois sorciers Zaibachs, Mamoru était retenu derrière eux entouré de gardes. En entendant la voix de sa s?ur, il releva la tête et une lueur d'espoir apparue dans ses yeux. - Hitomi!! Cria-t-il. - Mamoru. S'exclama sa s?ur. - Le jeune roi draconnian et la fille de la Lune Mystique. nous vous attendions. - Laissez le partir! Dit Van sur un ton déterminé en sortant son épée de son fourreau. Les gardes présents dans la salle voulurent intervenir, mais un des sorciers leur ordonna de ranger leur épée et de les laisser seuls avec les deux nouveaux venus. Les gardes obéirent et sortirent de la salle. En fait, il s'agissait d'une immense pièce permettant le passage des guymelefs de leur hangar à l'extérieur. - Je te suggère de ne rien tenter si tu ne veux pas avoir la mort de ce jeune garçon sur la conscience. Les gardes entourant Mamoru n'avaient pas quitté la salle. Ils avaient tous leurs épées sorties menaçant leur jeune victime. Mais Van hésitait à baisser son arme, rien ne lui prouvait qu'il ne lui ferait rien s'il le fessait. - Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils lui arrivent quoi que ce soit autant que vous. Nous ne voulons pas le tuer, nous avons besoin de lui, mais si vous nous y forcez nous n'aurons pas le choix. Van baissa sa garde et Hitomi prit la parole. -Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez? Pourquoi dites-vous que vous avez besoin de lui? -Pour possédez le double pouvoir. - Hitomi et Van échangèrent un regard puis le reportèrent sur les sorciers. -Double pouvoir ?!? -Oui, répondit l'un des sorciers, le double pouvoir, le pouvoir qui a mis fin à l'empire de Dunkuck. -Après la chute de l'empire, nous nous avons longuement questionnés sur ce pouvoir. Un pouvoir plus puissant que le pouvoir d'atlantis utiliseé par Dunkuck. Nous avons finis pas comprendre que ce double pouvoir que vous avez réussis à créer vient de la combinaison de vos origines. Hitomi et Van ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient dire ni de quel pouvoir ils parlaient. Ils savaient tous deux que ce qui les avait aidés à détruire la machine de Dunkuck était leur amour. -Les draconnians, descendant du peuple d'atlante, et le peuple d'origine vivant sur la Lune Mystique. En les combinant, le pouvoir qui en résulte. le double pouvoir. le pouvoir que nous voulons recréer et posséder. - Quel est le lien avec mon frère? Lança Hitomi. -Depuis que nous cherchons à créer le double pouvoir, nous savons qu'il nous faudrait un draconnian et une personne de la Lune Mystique. -En fait, nous avons d'abord pensé à vous deux. Étant donné que le pouvoir avait déjà été créé entre vos deux, il serait peut-être plus simple de le recréer. Mais nous avons vite compris qu'ils nous vaudraient trouver autre chose. -Nous sommes réalistes, nous savons que nous ne parviendrions pas à vous manipuler de quelque façon que ce soit. Nous avions donc besoin d'un autre représentant de chaque pouvoir. Et c'est là qu'entre en scène ton frère. - Pourquoi lui précisément ? Demanda Van. - Nous devions trouver un habitant de la Lune Mystique, mais nous devions être sûr qu'il aurait le pouvoir nécessaire en lui pour créer le double pouvoir. Ce genre de pouvoir se transmet génétiquement, étant donné qu'elle le possède, son frère le possède nécessairement également. Un des sorciers n'avait pas quitté Van des yeux depuis un bon moment. Il devina la question qui brûlait en lui : Ils avaient pris Mamoru pour les gens de la Lune Mystique, mais qui avaient-ils pu prendre comme draconnian? Depuis la mort de Folken, il était le dernier et depuis l'intervention des Zaibachs, il n'en était plus un. -Et le draconnian je crois que vous connaissez celui que nous avons choisi.  
  
Sur ces mots, une des portes des hangars à guymelef s'ouvrit. Hitomi et Van eurent toute une surprise lorsqu'ils virent Escaflowne en sortir. Comment ce peut-il? Qui est aux commandes ? Seul un roi de Fanalia peut piloter Escaflowne. mais Van. alors comment ce pouvait-il que. Hitomi ne pu se poser davantage la question, car Escaflowne s'ouvrit pour leur montrer qui était aux commandes.  
  
Le choc qu'ils avaient eu en voyant Escaflowne entrer n'était rien comparé à celui qu'ils eurent en reconnaissant le pilote. Rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ça. Car celui qui se tenait à la place de Van dans l'Ispano Guymelef n'était nul autre que le défunt frère de Van, Folken Lacour de Fanel! 


	14. Liens du sang

Chapitre 13: Lien du sang  
  
Le but des sorciers Zaibachs était de posséder un pouvoir qu'ils nommaient Double pouvoir, pour ce faire, ils avaient besoin d'un habitant de la Lune Mystique, Mamoru, ainsi qu'un draconnian. Ils avaient donc ramené Folken à la vie et pour ce processus ils avaient besoin de sang de draconnian, le sang de Van. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de le faire revivre, mais lui avaient aussi fait un lavage de cerveau pour s'assurer de son obéissance et prévenir une trahison de sa part, comme celle qui avait mis fait à la vie de Dunkuck.  
  
Van était sous le choc et ne savait plus quoi penser quoi faire ou comment réagir lorsqu'il vit son frère aîné vivant aux commandes d'Escaflowne. Folken était le seul, autre que Van, a pouvoir contrôler le guymelef, étant un prince de Fanalia et, à présent, ayant en plus le sang de Van qui coulait en quelque sorte dans ses veines.  
  
Les sorciers leur laissèrent le temps de revenir du choc qu'ils avaient eu en voyant Folken, puis leur annoncèrent la suite. - Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça, il est tant de passer à la suite de notre expérience. aussitôt que vous serez hors d'état de nuire.  
  
Hitomi et Van ne comprenaient que trop bien ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de les laisser en vie si près de leur but.  
  
-Folken! S'écria un des sorciers.  
  
Le cockpit d'Escaflowne se referma et Folken sortit son épée. Van et Hitomi savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à Escaflowne. Un homme à pied n'en avait pas beaucoup face à n'importe quel guymelef. Ils étaient bien placés pour savoir qu'Escaflowne n'était pas n'importe quel guymelef. De plus, c'est Folken qui était aux commandes, et si lui avait eu un lavage de cerveau et n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et donc pourrait les tuer sans problème, Van, lui, savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas le tuer, car il était néanmoins son frère.  
  
Van reculait donc continuellement au rythme qu'Escaflowne avançait pour être hors d'atteinte des coups. Il dit à Hitomi, qui était à ces côtés, de ne pas rester là, de s'éloigner en attendant qu'il trouve une solution. Hitomi recula donc vers la gauche mettant de plus en plus de distance entre elle et Escaflowne, qui continuait à suivre Van. Il ne semblait pas vouloir le tuer pour l'instant. Mais Van savait ce que les sorciers avaient en tête. Ils ne leur suffisaient que d'un signal pour donner l'ordre à Folken de le tuer, mais avant il voulait faire voir à Van qu'ils contrôlaient très bien Folken et qu'il ne pourrait rien contre lui.  
  
Pendant ce temps, derrière les sorciers, Mamoru se débattait plus que jamais. Il avait évidement compris ce qui attendait sa s?ur et Van. Il se battait si fougueusement que les gardes devaient si mettre tous les trois pour le retenir. Les sorciers décidèrent donc qu'il était temps de le calmer. Et le meilleur moyen leur semblait de faire tuer sa s?ur en premier. Ils feraient d'un pierre deux coup: ils se débarrassaient d'elle, ce qu'ils avaient déjà l'intention de faire et calmeraient son jeune frère, qui la verrait mourir sous ses yeux, mais ils fessaient aussi souffrir Van davantage avant de meurt à son tour.  
  
-Folken, débarrasse-nous d'eux. en commençant par la fille. Escaflowne se redressa et se tourna vers Hitomi. Van et Mamoru crièrent, presqu'en même temps: Non!!  
  
Hitomi voyait Escaflowne tendre son épée dans sa direction. Elle s'enfuit vers une porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, mais elle avait été barrée par les gardes après être sortis. Hitomi évita de justesse Escaflowne et partit dans la direction opposée. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps de cette façon.  
  
Van arriva par derrière, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Escaflowne le projeta dans un coin. Sur le coup, il lui fit également lâcher prise sur son épée qui revola à une dizaine de mètre de lui.  
  
Escaflowne se retourna alors vers Hitomi qu'il avait prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait plus aller nulle part et se retrouvait face la rampe de sortie qui permettait aux guymelefs de sortir de la base et donc à une chute inévitable de plusieurs dizaines de mètres si par malheur elle tombait.  
  
Van était en train de se relever lorsqu'il vit Hitomi projetée dans les airs par Escaflowne pour ensuite tomber dans une chute qui lui coûterait inévitablement la vie.  
  
Le jeune roi finit de se relever en vitesse et courut vers la rampe de sortie où se tenait toujours Escaflowne. Il n'y porta par la moindre attention et se jeta dans le vide. Sous les yeux ébahis de Mamoru, de magnifiques ailes blanches sortirent de son dos, déchirant son gilet pour se déployer. Van plongea vers Hitomi et la rattrapa. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras pour remonter tranquillement dans les airs. - Je le savais, au fond de moi je savais que tu étais toujours un draconnian. - . Van ne dit rien mais lui sourit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en parle il n'y avait pas repensé.  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Hitomi tomber, il était toujours sûr qu'il n'en était plus un. Mais en la voyant plonger vers un mort certaine, il n'y a même pas pensé et s'était seulement lancé dans les airs pour la rattraper. Maintenant qu'Hitomi en parlait, il devait en venir à la conclusion que les sorciers Zaibachs avaient voulu le lui faire croire et qu'ils avaient réussi, mais qu'au fond il n'avait jamais cessé d'en être un, mais qu'il en était tellement persuadé qu'il n'arrivait plus à déployer ses ailes. Cependant, de voir Hitomi en danger l'avait amené à réagir d'instinct, car son amour pour elle était plus grand que la fausse croyance que les Zaibachs avaient établie en lui.  
  
Van et Hitomi atterrirent sur la rampe de sortie qu'ils venaient de quitter. Van avança directement vers les sorciers. -Ça ne vous sert à rien d'essayer de retarder l'inévitable de cette façon, vous finirez par mourir de toute façon. Vous auriez peut-être dû en profiter pour fuir au lieu de revenir, il est trop tard à présent. Vous savez que vous n'avez aucune chance face à ce guymelef. -Ce que je sais aussi, c'est que c'est facile d'utiliser un guymelef comme Escaflowne pour tuer une personne désarmée. Et pour tout vous dire je crois aussi que c'est plutôt que vous avez peur. - Peur!?! Peur de quoi? - Peur que nous pourrions gagner dans un combat plus équitable. Mais nous ne pourrons jamais le savoir, vu qu'vous n'avez pas le courage de prendre un tel risque.  
  
Van attendit un moment avant de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il voyait qu'il était en train de les agacer, car il avait réussi à toucher un point sensible à en croire l'expression d'un des sorciers.  
  
-Tu crois pouvoir gagner dans un combat équitable. c'est ce que l'on va voir! -Un combat un contre un, à l'épée sans guymelef est un combat tout ce qu'il y a de plus équitable, non?. -. Van fit qu'un simple mouvement de tête pour leur dire de continuer. - Alors voilà ta chance d'essayer de nous prouver que tu es aussi fort que tu le prétends. Folken!  
  
Le cockpit d'Escaflowne s'ouvrit et Folken en sortit. Un des sorciers lui lança son épée. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Hitomi avaient ramassé l'épée de Van et le lui avait redonnée.  
  
- Ce devrait être un combat intéressant, annonça le troisième sorcier. Nous allons pouvoir voir lequel des deux frères est le plus fort.  
  
Folken avança vers Van et lui lança une attaque directe que Van para aisément. Folken réattaqua et Van para encore le coup. Des attaques à gauche à droite vers le haut ou plus basse furent tentées par Folken, mais à chaque fois elles furent soit parées ou évitées par Van. Mais Van ne tentait aucune attaque proprement dite. Il ne fessait que se défendre, car il ne voulait pas se battre contre Folken, et ce serait également été le cas de son frère, s'il avait été dans un état normal et non aveuglé par le lavage de cerveau des sorciers Zaibachs.  
  
- Tu ne pourras pas gagner contre lui. Car contrairement à toi, Folken est plus puissant que tu ne pourras jamais l'être grâce à notre petit.réajustement mental. À présent, il n'a plus ce point faible que sont les émotions. Ces émotions qui t'empêchent visiblement de te battre comme il se doit. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, car si, toi, tu refuses d'essayer de le vaincre, lui, il n'aura aucun problème à le faire et à te tuer, toi et ta copine par la suite.  
  
Van savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps de cette façon, car contrairement à lui, Folken attaquait et il le fessait de plus en plus rapidement et violement. Hitomi s'en était rendu compte elle aussi. Leur seul espoir était de faire revenir Folken à lui, mais comment ?  
  
-Folken arrête, c'est ton frère!! S'écria Hitomi.  
  
Mais Folken ne broncha pas.  
  
- Je sais que le véritable Folken est quelque part en toi. Et je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Van. Van ne veut pas se battre avec toi, et je sais que le vrai Folken n'en aurait pas plus envie que lui. Il serait impensable pour lui de tuer son propre frère, alors arrête toi et reprend tes esprits. Regarde le, tu dois te rappeler. Je t'en pris Folken, arrête!!  
  
Une légère hésitation fut visible chez Folken durant qu'Hitomi parlait, mais l'emprise des Zaibachs sur lui reprit aussitôt le dessus. Et ce qu'Hitomi craignait arriva. Folken détourna la défense de Van, et son épée l'atteignit dans le ventre.  
  
Tout sembla s'arrêter pendant un instant. Van s'écroula à genou la lame de son frère dans dans le ventre. À partir du moment où la l'épée l'avait atteint et qu'il avait laissé tomber la sienne sur le sol, il ne quitta pas les yeux de Folken du regard en tombant à genou. Folken retira son épée et Van s'écoula davantage dans les bras d'Hitomi, qui avait accourut près de lui en criant son nom. Mais avant de tomber dans les bras d'Hitomi, il avait lancé un dernier regard à Folken et avait réussit à murmurer : " Mon frère.".  
  
Folken regarda le sang sur la lame de son épée, le sang de son jeune frère. Il la laissa tomber sur le sol et baissa les yeux sur Van. Il saignait abondamment et avait de plus en plus de misère à respirer. Hitomi le tenait dans ses bras en ne cessant de répéter son nom et en lui disant de ne pas mourir. Folken était revenu à lui-même, mais n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait. Il se retourna soudainement vers les trois sorciers Zaibachs. Les sorciers avaient compris qu'il était revenu à lui. Ils prirent Mamoru et s'enfuirent dans un couloir derrière eux.  
  
Folken se pencha face à Hitomi et Van, ce dernier n'était plus qu'à moitié conscient. Hitomi leva les yeux sur lui.  
  
Je n'aurais jamais voulu que les choses tourne de cette façon. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, car il voyait qu'Hitomi comprenait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu faire une telle chose.  
  
Il regarda le corridor vers où ils étaient partis avec Mamoru un moment et se retourna vers Hitomi.  
  
- Je vais le ramener. Folken se releva et baissa les yeux une dernier fois sur Van avant de ramasser l'épée de ce dernier et partir à la poursuite des sorciers pour ramener Mamoru.  
  
Hitomi le regarda partir puis reposa son regard sur Van. Il perdait de plus en plus de sang et elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter l'hémorragie. Il allait mourir tranquillement et elle se sentait plus impuissante que jamais. Elle accota sa tête contre la sienne et éclata en sanglot. Elle sentit alors un main se déposer faiblement sur sa joue.  
  
- Ne pleures pas, Hitomi.Hito-mii.  
  
Sa main retomba sur lui et sa tête devenait trop lourde pour qu'il puisse la tenir levée vers Hitomi plus longtemps, elle retomba accotée sur Hitomi. Tranquillement les forces de Van le quittait, et bientôt Hitomi sentait de moins en moins sa respiration et les battements de son c?ur. Mais seules quelques larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.  
  
- Van.Pourquoi lui ? On n'avait pas le droit de le lui enlever comme ça... Pourquoi ce genre de chose arrive toujours. Ne me laisse pas Van. je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Van.  
  
Lorsque Folken revint, il était suivit de Mamoru. Il avait tuer un des sorciers, mais les deux autres avaient réussit à fuir. Mais il avait pu libérer Mamoru. Il ne les poursuivit donc pas davantage et revint sur ses pas avec ce dernier. Lorsqu'il revint près d'Hitomi, Van reposait dans ses bras. S'il n'était pas déjà mort, ça ne tarderait pas à être le cas.  
  
Van entendit une voix l'appeler. Puis une lueur venir et l'entourer. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. La dernière chose qu'il se souvienne était qu'il était dans les bras d'Hitomi et sentait son heure venir. Folken était à présent devant lui. Il n'avait conscience de rien d'autre que la voix de son frère et de sa vision. Il ne se souviendra pas de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit en détail. Mais ce qui lui resta en mémoire fut ceci:  
  
- Van, mon frère. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue. Les habitants de Fanalia ont besoin de toi, et ce ne sont pas les seuls. Tu as encore des choses à accomplir et des épreuves à traverser avant que ton heure vienne, mon frère. La mienne est venue, elle est venue le jour où Dunkuck est mort. J'ai laissé mon corps derrière pour le futur de Gaea. C'est maintenant à toi de bâtir ce futur.  
  
-Folken! S'exclama Van en revenant à lui. Il était étendu sur l'herbe, la tête qui reposait sur le sac d'Hitomi. Escaflowne était accroupit à quelques mètres. Il était dans une forêt, on pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau. En entendant la voix de Van, Hitomi avait accourut et se trouvait maintenant à genou à côté de lui. Derrière elle, près d'Escaflowne se tenait un jeune garçon. - Van! S'était exclamée Hitomi soulagée. - Hitomi ? Où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé? Van essaya de se lever, mais il était épuisé et Hitomi le fit rester couché pour le moment. - de quoi tu te souviens ? - Des sorciers Zaibachs.ton frère, Van lança un regard à ce dernier et compris qu'ils avaient du le sauver puis reposa son regard sur Hitomi. . Escaflowne et Folken. nous nous sommes battus. il m'a. Van regarda son torse. Il ne saignait pas et il n'avait plus de plaie, rien de plus qu'une simple cicatrice, comme si la blessure avait guérit et eu le temps de cicatriser. Si c'était le cas, combien de temps avait pu s'écouler. - ça s'est passé hier. Dit Hitomi devinant ses pensés. - ...?... - Tu as effectivement été gravement touché par Folken. Mais il est près qu'aussitôt redevenu lui-même. Il a pris ton épée et est partit à la poursuite des sorciers Zaibachs, il en en tué un et les autres ont fuit, mais il a ramené, Mamoru. Quand il est revenu, tu étais .mort ou tu allais bientôt l'être. - Alors comment.? - C'est grâce à Folken. Il a donné sa vie pour te rendre la tienne. Je ne sais pas exactement comment. Mais il a dit qu'étant donné que normalement il était mort, il n'avait plus sa place ici et qu'il rétablirait les choses comme elles devaient être en te rendant la vie. -. Van se rappela les paroles de son frère, qu'il avait entendu avant de se réveiller. Folken. J'étais donc mort.il m'a appelé pour me faire sortir du royaume des morts, pour prendre ma place. Folken, mon frère. - Mon heure était venue, la tienne est encore très loin.murmura la voix de Folken dans la tête de Van. - Folken.  
  
Van regarda près de lui et leva tranquillement les yeux vers le ciel un moment. Puis les reposa sur Hitomi. - Où sommes-nous ? - Je ne sais pas exactement, mais Folken a dit que nous étions à environ un jour de Fanalia. C'est lui qui nous a amené ici à l'aide d'Escaflowne lorsque l'on a entendu des gardes venir des divers corridors de la base Zaibach.  
  
Van se reposa encore quelques heures pour reprendre ses forces. Pendant ce temps, Mamoru raconta ce qui lui était arrivé à sa s?ur, pour ensuite lui lancer des tas de question sur Gaea. Lorsqu'elle avait raconté son histoire sur Terre, il ne se posait pas vraiment de question, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il n'arrêtait pas de lui en venir. 


	15. Affrontement final

Chapitre 14 : Affrontement Final  
  
Les passagers d'Escaflowne virent bientôt Fanalia se dessiner devant eux, entre les montagnes. Ils atterrirent dans la cour du palais et à peine eurent-ils tous mis pied à terre, qu'ils entendirent la voix de Merle venir du château.  
  
En voyant la cat-girl sautant au coup de Van, Mamoru ne pu s'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle était si étrange! Hitomi leur en avait parlé un peu, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à se l'imaginer. Après être sauté au cou de Van, et à celui d'Hitomi par la suite, elle remarqua la présence du jeune garçon. Mamoru continuait toujours de la regarder comme une créature étrange, Merle répondit donc à son regard avec un regard qu'Hitomi avait souvent eu l'occasion de lui voir au début de son séjour sur Gaea. Hitomi déclara alors qu'il était temps de partir pour elle et Mamoru, en fait ce n'était pas si urgent, mais elle ne tenait pas à voir la suite des événements. - Déjà. dans tes histoires, Fanalia avait l'air d'un endroit super, et maintenant que j'y suis je pourrais même pas y jeter un coup d'?il. c'est pas juste. Se plaignit Mamoru. - Vous n'êtes pas oubliés de partir immédiatement, ce sera bientôt l'heure du souper. Proposa Van. - Bon d'accord. on reste, mais on part tôt après le repas. - D'accord! S'exclama Mamoru.  
  
Ils firent donc visiter une partie du palais à Mamoru. Ils étaient entrain de regarder la vue sur la ville, lorsqu'une domestique leur annonça le souper. Ils se rendirent donc tous à la salle à manger royale. Ils mangèrent tous de bon appétit. Mais après le repas, comme ils s'étaient tous entendus, il fut temps à Hitomi de ramener Mamoru sur Terre.  
  
Ils retournèrent donc dans la cour. Mamoru leva les yeux vers le ciel, il avait toujours de la misère à croire que la Terre pouvait être si loin dans le ciel. - Comment on fait pour rentrer ? - De la même façon que tu es venu.  
  
Mamoru repensa à la colonne de lumière qui l'avait fait quitter la Terre pour venir à cet endroit que sa s?ur nommait Gaea. Van se tourna vers Hitomi. - Un messager a été envoyé à Allen. Le rendez-vous avec ses troupes est fixé à demain soir. - Je ramène mon frère à la maison et je vous y rejoins. - Tu n'es pas obligée, tu peux rester sur Terre si tu veux. - Je vais peut-être pouvoir vous aidez et je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés sur Terre quand je sais ce qui va se passer ici! - .Vous dévieriez partir maintenant.  
  
Hitomi prit Mamoru par la main et lui dit de se concentrer sur la Terre et sur sa volonté d'y retourner. Une colonne de lumière les enveloppa et ils s'élevèrent tous deux vers leur monde.  
  
Pendant qu'Hitomi ramenait son frère chez-elle, les troupes de Fanalia, Asturia et Freid se préparaient pour le rendez-vous du lendemain et l'offensive qui suivrait. Par la suite, ils se rejoignirent tous au point de rendez-vous donné par Van. Pendant que les troupes installaient un camp provisoire et quelques installations de base pour les soins de base pour soigner les soldats blessés, Van, Allen, Millerna, Éries et Chid se réunirent dans une tente pour parler des événements à venir et même au clair les derniers détails avant l'offensive qui aurait lieu à la première heure le lendemain matin.  
  
Après la rencontre, Van alla se reposer dans sa tente. Il vit sa mère et Folken cette nuit-là. Il était content de revoir son frère après ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Van leur demanda si le double pouvoir, dont les Zaibachs parlaient, existait vraiment. Ils lui expliquèrent que contrairement à ce que les sorciers Zaibachs en disaient, si ce pouvoir existait il n'avait pas de lien réel avec les daconnians ou la lune Mystique, mais avec ce qui se trouve au plus profond des c?urs humains. Van n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus.  
  
Le grand moment était arrivé, les soldats à pied et en guymelefs se mirent en marche, guidés par Van et Allen, dans leurs guymelefs respectifs. À l'arrière quelques vaisseaux fermaient la marche, donc le Crusade, où se trouvait Éries et Celena, ainsi que le vaisseau royal de Freid dans lequel Chid se trouvait. Merle et Millerna, quant à elles, étaient en charge du camp et des installations de santé.  
  
Les troupes alliées ne mirent pas trop de temps à voir apparaître les troupes Zaibachs derrière une colline. Les Alliées étaient en avantage numérique, logiquement la victoire devrait leur revenir. Mais la victoire seule, n'était pas ce qui les préoccupaient, car leur but n'était pas seulement de remporter la victoire, mais aussi de la remporter avec le moins de perte possible, et ce autant dans leur camp que dans celui de leur adversaire.  
  
En voyant les troupes Zaibachs devant lui, Van ne pu s'empêcher de se redemander s'ils avaient raison de faire cela. Ayant libéré Mamoru et Folken de leurs griffes, ils avaient fait échec à leur plan, et un des trois sorciers Zaibachs en avait même payé de sa vie. Mais il revient à la même conclusion qu'il avait obtenu en discutant avec Allen et les autres, peut-être auraient-ils un répit, mais tôt ou tard, ils reviendraient avec un autre plan ou une autre idée tordue et ils reviendraient au point de départ. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur la nécessité de cette intervention la veille, mais ils s'étaient aussi entendus sur la nécessité de faire de cet affrontement, un affrontement le plus rapide et le moins sanglant possible. Une fois le cas des deux sorciers Zaibachs réglés, les troupes Zaibachs se rendraient, comme ça avait été le cas après la mort de DunKuck.  
  
Van tourna la tête vers Allen et se rendit compte que lui aussi s'était tourné vers lui. Ce dernier attendait le signal qui lui annoncerait qu'il était également prêt à faire avancer les troupes. Van leva le bras d'Escaflowne et tira son épée, qui s'ouvrit de toute sa longueur. Il adressa un signe un Allen et pointa son épée vers l'avant pour dire au troupes d'avancer, il fut imité presque immédiatement pas Allen.  
  
De leur vaisseau, Chid et Éries purent voir les Alliés avancer vers les Zaibachs, bientôt les deux armées se rencontreraient et des pertes seraient inévitable, mais ils priaient pour que le moins de personne y perdent la vie. Allen se dirigea davantage vers la droite, pendant que Van prit la gauche. Le jeune roi fouillait les alentours du regard. Si seulement les deux sorciers étaient sur le champ de bataille, il pourrait en finir une bonne fois pour toute, mais il savait que de les chercher ainsi ne servirait à rien. Il savait déjà où ils étaient, à l'arrière, voir dans la base, cachés pour que d'autres meurent à leur place. Il entreprit donc de se frayer un chemin pour traverser les troupes ennemies et aller les chercher directement dans leur cachette. Il lança un cri de rage et tranche le bras d'un guymelef qui se trouvait devant lui pour ensuite parer un coup d'un adversaire à sa gauche pour ensuite le mettre hors d'état de nuire en tranchant le guymelef. Il avança encore un peu et du éviter des claws lancés dans sa direction. Il continua ainsi à avancer à travers les troupes Zaibachs, pendant que derrière lui, comme en périphérie, les soldats des deux camps s'affrontaient.  
  
De son côté, Allen ne s'en sortait pas trop mal non plus. Il se battait toujours avec la même agilité et efficacité que toujours. Il venait de détruite un guymelef et s'apprêtait à faire face à un autre lorsqu'il en vit un autre, un peu plus loin, lever le bras pour se préparer à lancer un claw vers le ciel. Intriqué, Allen leva aussitôt les yeux vers la direction de la cible et compris que c'est le vaisseau royal de Freid qu'il visait. Allen constata alors que deux autres guymelefs derrière le premier qu'il avait vu semblaient prêt à tirer également par la suite.  
  
De son vaisseau, Chid n'avait pas conscience de la menace qui pesait sur lui. Il regardait ses troupes mêlées à celles de ses alliées et dirigée par Van et Allen. Il regarda Van progresser un moment, puis il se tourna son regard vers Allen. C'est alors qu'il vit les Zaibachs pointer son vaisseau. Et presque aussitôt, Il vit le Sherezade transpercé par un claw pour ensuite s'écrouler sur le sol. Il s'était mis dans le champ de tire et avait reçu le coup à leur place. Un autre claw fut lancé, mais étant à présent conscient de la menace, ils purent se déplacer pour essayer d'éviter le coup. Le claw percuta le bord du vaisseau, mais ne fit que peu de dommage. Ils firent donc atterrirent l'appareil.  
  
Pendant ce temps sur Terre. Hitomi était prête à repartir pour Gaea, mais l'idée ne fessait pas plaisir à tous. - Pour le moment il ne t'est encore rien arrivé, mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas, Hitomi. Les parents d'Hitomi n'étaient pas sûrs de vouloir la laisser repartir, surtout en sachant qu'un combat se préparait là-bas. - À quoi pourrait bien servir que tu risques ta vie ainsi. - Je crois que je peux faire la différence, je le sens. - Ce n'est même pas notre monde, ce. - J'ai passé près d'un an là-bas. alors je me sens concernée par ce qui s'y passe. Ces gens sont mes amis et je ne veux pas les laisser tomber si près du but. La mère d'Hitomi voyait la détermination dans ses yeux. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle devait ressentir, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour sa fille, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais elle était aussi consciente d'autre chose. sa fille n'avait qu'à créer une colonne de lumière pour se rendre sur Gaea, et elle n'avait pas besoin de leur accord pour le faire, même si elle préférait sans doute l'obtenir avant de partir. Par la lueur qui luisait dans les yeux d'Hitomi, elle comprit que avec ou sans leur accord elle irait sur Gaea, mais qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils la laissent partir librement que de le faire malgré tout et c'est pour cela qu'elle changea d'idée. - Tu es nôtre fille Hitomi, et on ne veut qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est pour ça qu'on n'aime pas trop de voir partir ainsi face au danger. -. Le ton calme de sa mère fit diminuer la frustration d'Hitomi, elle ne dit rien et attendit la suite. - Je crois comprend tes raisons. et je crois aussi que ta décision est déjà prise, alors j'aime aussi bien te dire que tu peux y aller si tu veux, à condition d'être prudente et de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles, car on aimerait bien te voir revenir en un morceau.  
  
Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Hitomi, elle se tourna vers son père qui lui fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec la décision de sa femme. - Je vais faire attention, promis!  
  
Et bientôt, les Kensakys regardèrent leur fille disparaître dans les cieux.  
  
Le Crusade fit demi-tour pour partir dans la direction du campement le plus rapidement possible. On était aller récupérer Allen et l'avait ramené à part, Chid aussi était parmi eux en route vers le campement où Allen pourrait être soigné.  
  
En voyant arrivé le Crusades revenir, Millerna avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le vaisseau atterrit et elle entra en vitesse à l'intérieur. Elle y découvrir son mari, Allen allongé sur une civière, sa s?ur Celena en larme à ses côtés. Il fut immédiatement conduit dans la clinique provisoire du campement. Son état était quand même assez grave, surtout par la quantité de sang qu'il perdait. En peu de temps, il était sur une civière au soin de Millerna et une bonne partie de l'équipe soignante des lieux.  
  
Van progressait de plus en plus dans les troupes ennemies. Il désactiva un guymelef d'un coup d'épée dans l'énergist de ce dernier lorsque soudainement une colonne de lumière provenant des cieux tomba à près d'un mètre d'Escaflowne. Les Zaibachs aux alentours ne comprennent pas immédiatement ce qui se passe, mais Van si. En voyant, Hitomi descendre dans la colonne, un sourire se dessina sur son visage malgré lui. Lorsque la colonne de lumière bleue disparue, les Zaibachs entouraient Escaflowne. C'est alors qu'Escaflowne se transforma en dragon et quitta le sol avec Van et Hitomi à son bord.  
  
L'équipe de Millerna travailla rapidement et efficacement, car lorsque cette dernière sortir de la tente où ils avaient installé Allen, l'hémorragie était stoppée et Allen n'était plus en danger de mort, même si il était encore mal au point. En la voyant sortir, Éries accourut. Millerna la rassura sur l'état d'Allen, mais une autre chose tracassait Éries. Allen s'était interposé entre le claw et le vaisseau de Chid, il savait que ce dernier était à l'intérieur, avait-il voulu sauver le duc de Freid, une chose qu'il n'aurait pas du risquer sa vie pour car il était à présent le roi d'Asturia, ou avait-il voulu sauver son fils ? Éries penchait davantage pour la deuxième option. Mais ce qui la tracassait davantage était que Chid ignorait la vérité, le moment était peut-être venu pour lui d'apprendre la vérité sur ses parents. Millerna partageait l'opinion de sa s?ur, mais comment apprendre une telle nouvelle à Chid et comment allait-il réagir ? Mais leur décision était prise, plus ils attendaient pire ce serait pour lui, il devait connaître la vérité, peu importe les conséquences.  
  
Elles se retrouvèrent donc bientôt face à la tente de Chid, elles hésitèrent un moment, puis entrèrent. En les voyant entrer, Chid se leva. - Comment va Allen ? Demanda-t-il impatient. - L'hémorragie a été arrêtée, mais il reste encore à faire, mais il est maintenant hors de danger, il va s'en tirer ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Le rassura Millerna. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais il vit que quelque chose clochait dans le regard des deux princesses. - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Les deux filles se regardèrent et reposèrent leur regard sur Chid. Elles s'assirent et il fit de même. Éries soupira et se lança à l'eau. - Il est temps que tu apprennes la vérité. -.?... - Il faut que tu comprennes qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix de cacher la vérité et ils n'ont pas voulu faire de mal en le fessant, ils ont fait ce qu'ils croyaient le mieux pour eux, toi et tout le monde. - Ce ne sera peut-être pas facile à accepter, mais nous croyons que tu dois savoir la vérité à présent. -?? Mais quelle vérité ?? Demanda Chid ne comprenant rien de ce qu'elles racontaient. - . La vérité sur ton véritable père. - Mon père. - Le duc de Freid t'a élevé et aimé comme son fils, et il te considérait vraiment comme tel, même s'il connaissait la vérité. Il n'est pas ton vrai père. -. - Lui, ta mère et ton véritable père étaient les seuls à le savoir. nous l'avons toutes les deux appris assez récemment en lisant le journal de Millerne. Elles laissèrent un silence pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elles venaient de lui dire. Chid baissa les yeux confus, puis les releva vers elles. - Dans ce cas, qui serait mon. vrai père? - Un homme qui a gardé le secret parce qu'il l'avait promis à Millerne, mais qui est incapable de nier la vérité à son c?ur. Et qui malgré tout, est prêt à risquer sa vie pour toi. comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui. - .Allen est ton vrai père. Déclara Éries en voyant dans les yeux de Chid qu'il commençait à voir où Millerna voulait en venir.  
  
Chid savait à présent la vérité, mais les deux s?urs n'étaient pas soulagées pour autant, il restait à voir comment il prendrait la nouvelle et s'il finirait pas l'accepter.  
  
Escaflowne survolait le champ de bataille pour se rendre à la base des Zaibachs, où devait se trouver les deux sorciers Zaibachs. Van avait mis Hitomi au courant de ce que sa mère lui avait dit à propos du double pouvoir. Ils eurent alors une idée, eux savaient que ça n'avait rien à voir avec leurs origines, mais pas les Zaibachs, qui croyaient dur comme fer à leur théorie, donc en les voyant arriver ensemble, ils croiront qu'ils vont utiliser ce "pouvoir" pour en finir avec eux. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à entrer dans leur jeu, ils pourront sans doute ainsi prendre avantage de la peur qu'ils avaient de ce "pouvoir" pour mettre fin à l'affrontement et à toutes les opérations de cette base Zaibach.  
  
Les sorciers regardaient la bataille en bas de la montagne et ne virent pas Escaflowne arriver en volant au dessus d'eux. L'Ispano guymelef entra en trompe dans la base et ses deux occupants en descendirent côte à côte. Les deux sorciers reculèrent, ne sachant quelle attitude prendre. Les deux jeune gens avancèrent une lueur de furie et de détermination dans les yeux, mais ils ne pouvaient effacer ce sourire de sur leur visage. Ce qui rendait leurs expressions plus étrangement inquiétantes aux yeux des deux sorciers, ils auraient bien appelé la garde, mais ils avaient envoyé tous leur hommes au combat, car aucun n'était de trop vu l'avantage numérique des Alliés. Van et Hitomi jouaient le jeu à la perfection à en voir la réaction des deux autres.  
  
- Vous savez de quoi nous sommes capables, c'est vous-même qui nous l'avez expliqués, c'est donc un peu grâce à vous si nous savons comment utiliser le double pouvoir. Lança Van sur un ton de défi.  
  
La peur se lisait à présent dans les yeux des sorciers. Ils étaient certains qu'ils allaient les tuer, mais Hitomi prit la parole. - Nous pourrions se débarrasser de vous immédiatement. les deux sorciers se crispèrent.Mais il y aurait aussi une autre méthode, moins douloureuse et.mortelle!  
  
D'un coup, les deux sorciers ne pensaient plus qu'à leur survie, tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Contrairement à DurnKuck qui accepta de donner sa vie pour atteindre son but, ces deux-là ne semblaient pas si attachés que ça à leurs théories et leurs expérimentations. - Et c'est quoi cette méthode ? demanda l'un deux. - Premièrement, arrêter cette bataille et donner l'ordre de rendre tous armes et équipements militaires de vos troupes et de cette base. - Et qu'est ce que vous ferez de nous? Demanda le second. - Nous épargnerons vos vies, évidement nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser repartir tout suite comme ça, vous serez amenés et emprisonnés en attendant la décision des dirigeants de l'alliance qui se battent contre vous en bas. Ils ne semblaient pas sûrs de vouloir accepter, ils se doutaient qu'ils ne les laisseraient pas partir sans rien leur faire. Hitomi et Van se prirent alors la main et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et puis de leurs victimes. Terrifiés, ils n'hésitèrent plus et acceptèrent leur marché. Ils pourraient toujours trouver une solution pour s'en sortir par la suite, mais ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir s'ils se fessaient tuer maintenant.  
  
Van leur attacha les poignets ensemble avec une corde, qu'Hitomi venait de trouver sur le bord d'un mur, et les fit monter à bord d'Escaflowne, il était temps de mettre fin à cette bataille une bonne fois pour toute.  
  
Escaflowne et ses occupants atterrirent au milieu du champ de bataille. En voyant les deux sorciers Zaibachs ainsi capturés par Van, les deux camps arrêtèrent le combat pour voir ce qui se passait. Van donna un cou de coude aux sorciers et ceux si donnèrent l'ordre à leurs hommes se rendrent et de remettre leur armes aux troupes de l'alliance. Les Zaibachs hésitèrent, puis quelques-uns obéirent, suivirent bientôt d'autres, pour que finalement tous rendent leurs armes. Les guymelefs furent ramenés à la base de la montagne avec le reste des armes. Une partie des troupes de Fanalia resta sur place pour veiller à ce que tout aille bien. Le reste des troupes de Fanalia, ainsi que celle de Freid et Asturia retournèrent au campement provisoire où une trentaine d'homme se fessaient déjà soigner.  
  
Le lendemain, les troupes de Freid furent les premières à rentrer chez-eux. Peu après, les troupes de Fanalia retournèrent au pays, mais sans Van et Hitomi qui eux allèrent à Asturia avec leurs prisonniers. Dés leur arrivée à Pallas, les sorciers furent enfermés dans des cellules séparées et étroitement gardées. On conduisit Allen dans ses quartiers pour qu'il se repose du voyage, étant donné qu'il était toujours très faible. Lorsqu'il irait mieux, ils se réuniraient pour décider ensemble de la suite des évènements et surtout des mesures qui seraient prise pour les Zaibachs. Millerna, Celena, Éries, Van, Hitomi et Merle mangèrent donc sans lui.  
  
Après le repas, Éries voulut montrer leurs chambres à Van, Merle et Hitomi, car étant donné la santé d'Allen, ils resteraient sûrement plusieurs jours. Van et Merle firent minent de la suivre, mais ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant qu'Hitomi ne semblait pas vouloir les suivre. - Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hitomi ? - Ça sert à rien de me donner une chambre, parce que je ne resterai pas. Tous comprirent qu'Hitomi voulait dire par là qu'elle retournait sur la Lune Mystique. - Pourquoi tu dois toujours repartir si vite ! S'exclama Merle. Hitomi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. - Je dois vraiment rentrer. Mes parents sont morts d'inquiétude. Ils ont acceptés de me laisser partir même en sachant ce se préparaient, mais je sais qu'ils auraient préférés que je ne viennes pas. Alors je dois rentrer pour leur montrer que je vais bien et qu'ils n'ont plus à s'inquiéter.  
  
Elle regarda tout le monde à tour de l'autre, tout le monde comprenait et était d'accord avec elle, mais elle voyait aussi un peu de déception dans les yeux de Van. Après avoir dit salut à tout le monde, elle sortit dans le jardin d'où elle créerait une colonne de lumière, seul Van sorti avec elle, les autres les laissèrent seuls. - On va s'occuper des Zaibachs dés qu'Allen ira un peu mieux. Et on va faire en sorte qu'ils ne recommencent jamais. - Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, je sais que vous allez faire ce qu'il faut. - . comme il n'y a plus de Zaibachs, il n'y a plus de danger, tes parents n'ont plus a se faire de soucis à présent. alors tu pourrais revenir et. - T'en fais pas, Van, je vais revenir. chaque fois, je vais revenir. Dit Hitomi en souriant. Je dois y aller à présent. Elle s'approcha de Van et lui donna un court baiser, avant de créer une colonne de lumière pour retourner sur Terre. - À bientôt. 


	16. Épilogue

Épilogue  
  
Allen avait pris près d'une semaine à se rétablir, pendant ce délai, un des deux sorciers Zaibachs s'étaient pendus dans sa cellule. L'autre accepta l'emprisonnement pour une durée indéterminée plutôt que la mort. Et pour éliminer les risques de réapparition d'une armée avec l'équipement des Zaibachs, la base de la montagne fut entièrement détruite avec tout son contenu. Pour ce qui est des soldats eux-mêmes, quelques-uns furent emprisonné, et d'autres enrôlés dans les troupes alliées, sous étroite surveillance aussi longtemps qu'il serait nécessaire, et pour le reste ils furent libérés et la majorité retourna sur l'ancien territoire de l'empire Zaibach où ils se reconstruiraient une ville, mais là aussi avec la surveillance et la présence de soldats de Fanalia et d'Asturia pour les premières années et une interdiction aux armes en tout genre pour une dizaine d'années.  
  
Deux semaines après son départ, Hitomi était revenue à Fanalia. À présent que la menace Zaibach n'était plus, ils n'avaient plus à s'en faire et à présent, Hitomi venait régulièrement passer du temps sur Gaea. Mais ses visites étaient en fonction de sa vie sur Terre. Ces derniers temps, étant donné qu'elle partait sans prévoir et souvent assez longtemps, elle avait beaucoup d'absences inexpliquées à l'école. Elle avait donc décidé qu'elle devait reprendre sa vie terrestre en main et qu'elle ne pouvait plus vraiment se permettre des absences du genre. Mais plus le temps passait, plus la création de colonne de lumière devint simple et rapide à faire pour elle. Hitomi était donc capable de passer de la Terre à Gaea très facilement. Elle partait donc quand elle le voulait tant qu'elle revenait pour l'école et que ça ne nuisait pas à ses études et trop à sa vie en général. Durant les mois qui suivirent, elle allait donc régulièrement sur Gaea, passer un week-end, une soirée, une journée ou seulement quelques heures.  
  
Le temps passa et la fin des cours arrivait, ce jour-là, Hitomi était particulièrement impatiente de retourner à Fanalia. À cause de la période des examens et de toute l'étude que cela impliquait, elle n'était pas allée sur Gaea depuis trois semaines.  
  
Hitomi finit son examen de math, son dernier de la journée et le dernier l'année. En sortant de la classe, elle rencontra Yukari qui sortait de son examen de français. - Je suis bien contente que les examens soient enfin finis. S'exclama Yukari. - Moi aussi! - Bon, on rentre à la maison ? -. - Tu veux aller à Fanalia, c'est ça? Hitomi fit un signe de tête affirmatif et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, Yukari devinait une fois de plus les pensées des son amie.  
  
Les deux amies se rendirent donc dans une zone boisée un peu à l'écart. De là, Hitomi pouvait créer une colonne de lumière sans trop de problèmes. - Tu pourrais dire à mes parents que je suis partie voir Van. - Pas de problème!  
  
Hitomi s'éleva dans les airs pour retourner sur Gaea.  
  
Du toit du château, Van fit la colonne de lumière d'Hitomi tomber derrière le château. Il se leva et déploya ses ailes pour aller la rejoindre. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis trois semaines, mais ce qui le rendait impatient qu'elle revienne avait aussi à voir avec le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment prévenu qu'elle n'allait pas venir pour un petit bout de temps. En fait, elle n'avait pas pensé à l'avertir pour la période d'examen lors de son dernier départ et elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de revenir le lui dire depuis. Hitomi se dirigeait vers la porte du château, lorsqu'elle vit Van venir vers elle en volant. Il l'attrapa au vol et l'entraîna dans les airs avec lui jusqu'au balcon du deuxième. Une fois de nouveau au sol, Van lâcha Hitomi pour rétracter ses ailes. Il la reprit, par la suite, dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Hitomi aussi était contente de le revoir, et son accueil la rendait encore plus contente. - Tu m'as manqué! Dit Van. Depuis les derniers mois, il n'avait plus de difficulté à dire ce qu'il ressentait à Hitomi, ce qui rendait Hitomi heureuse, mais elle appréciait toujours autant lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle lui avait manqué.  
  
Ils allèrent se promener une petite heure avant le repas. Hitomi en profita pour lui expliquer son absence de trois semaines et l'informer que c'était le début des vacances et donc qu'elle pourrait venir un peu plus souvent sur Gaea, voir passer une semaine ou deux consécutives à Fanalia. Mais ce ne serait pas tout de suite, car l'oncle de Yukari prêtait son chalet à la famille de Yukari pour la semaine prochaine et elle l'avait invitée, elle et Amano à passer la semaine avec eux. Hitomi avait bien sûr acceptée.  
  
En entrant dans la salle à manger, Hitomi vit que Celena et Chid étaient déjà là. Van l'avait informé qu'ils étaient venus quelques jours en visite. Après la remise sur pied d'Allen, lui et Chid s'étaient parlés. Personne ne sauvait ce qu'ils s'étaient dits exactement, mais Chid avait plutôt bien accepté Allen comme étant son père. Peut-être parce que depuis la mort de ses parents, il avait un vide en lui que cette nouvelle pouvait comblée. Par la suite, Celena avait décidé d'aller vivre à Freid avec Chid, qui se trouvait donc à être son neveu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul loin de la seule famille qu'il lui restait, et étant donné qu'Allen ne pouvait quitté Asturia, étant le roi, elle avait décidé de s'occuper de Chid elle- même. Van et Hitomi s'installèrent donc à table avec eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Merle vint les rejoindre, elle s'installa à gauche de Van, comme toujours. Elle lança un regard à Hitomi puis se pencha vers Van et murmura quelques chose. - Est-ce que . Hitomi ne compris pas la suite. Van ne répondit rien. Merle avait sa réponse par l'expression de Van. Hitomi ne porta pas attention à ce qu'ils auraient pu se dire plus que ça et ils se mirent tous à parler et manger de bon appétit.  
  
Durant la soirée, Hitomi ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Van, comme si quelque chose le contrariait ou le préoccupait. Elle constata qu'il détourna les yeux à quelques reprises d'elle, en les baissant avec une curieuse expression dans le regard. Lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin, il alla la reconduire à sa chambre. Van ne dit rien de tout le trajet. Une fois à sa porte, Hitomi allait entrer. -Hitomi.je. Hitomi avait ouvert la porte, elle ne croyait pas qu'il allait dire quoi que ce soit, comme il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup parlé de la soirée. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait toujours cette drôle d'expression dans les yeux. -. Alors bonne nuit, Hitomi. -Bonne nuit. Van n'attendit pas qu'elle ferme la porte qu'il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Visiblement quelque chose semblait le perturber, mais quoi ? Hitomi était assisse sur son lit et ne réussissait pas à comprend Van. Elle entendit Merle passer dans le corridor. Peut-être qu'elle savait qu'est ce qu'avait Van. Elle se leva donc et la rattrapa. - Merle. - Hitomi ? - Je heu, je me demandais, tu ne serais pas au courant de quelque chose qui pourrait préoccupé ou inquiété Van, par hasard? - Il ne te l'as donc pas encore deman...dé. -?? -Désolé je dois y aller, bye.  
  
Merle s'enfuit dans la direction opposée. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là? Si j'ai bien compris Van dois me demander quelque chose, mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien être pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? Hitomi était retournée dans sa chambre, mais elle était à présent plus inquiète qu'avant. Ce que Van avait à lui demander devait être très grave. Durant un instant, elle se demanda même s'il pouvait ne plus l'aimer, mais elle chassa vite cette idée de sa tête en repensant à l'accueil auquel elle avait eu droit à son arrivée. Elle n'arriverait pas à dormir dans cet état, elle décida donc d'aller marcher un peu dans le jardin royal derrière le château.  
  
Hitomi marchait sans trop faire attention ou elle allait lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour se situer et constata que ce bruit venait de la clairière d'Escaflowne, où le guymelef avait de nouveau été désactivé par Van. Hitomi s'y dirigea tranquillement. Une voix venait de la clairière, il s'agissait plutôt de murmure que de paroles distinctes pour Hitomi. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la clairière, Hitomi constata qu'il s'agissait de Van. Il était assis près de la tombe de Folken. Il devait être venu voir son défunt frère, cela expliquait la voix qui avait conduit Hitomi à la clairière, il parlait probablement à Folken. Mais à présent il ne disait plus rien, il restait là sans vraiment bouger, il semblait tenir quelque chose entre ses mains, mais l'objet devait être assez petit, car Hitomi était incapable de voir ce que c'était. À présent qu'elle était là, elle voulait savoir ce qui préoccupait Van. Van était dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas Hitomi qui venait vers lui. - Qu'est qu'il y a Van ? La voix d'Hitomi fit sursauter le jeune roi et le fit lever. - Hitomi ? Qu'est qu'il y a ? Pour es-tu là ? Je croyais que tu étais dans la chambre. -Van...si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu peux me le dire... je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, peu importe ce que c'est tu me le dire. -. ça ne pourrait pas aller plus mal, elle croit que je lui cache quelque chose, et elle a plutôt l'air de croire que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. -. Hitomi attendait de voir si Van allait dire quelque chose. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et Van fit de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis un bon moment déjà. - Hitomi, je.je t'aime et. Ces mots avaient toujours le même effet sur Hitomi. -Van. Van respira un grand coup et sortit de sa poche l'objet qu'il y avait glissé à l'arrivée d'Hitomi. Il le tendit à Hitomi. Il s'agissait d'une petite boîte en cuivre, qui ressemblait vaguement aux boîtes à bijou de la Terre. Hitomi l'ouvrit et y trouva une bague. Elle regarda Van un court instant puis revient à la bague. Elle était en or et dessus Hitomi reconnu les armories de Fanalia. Hitomi croyait comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, mais leva les yeux vers Van pour avoir une confirmation et une explication. - C'est la bague de fiançailles des Fanel. Je t'aime Hitomi et je suis incapable de m'imaginer heureux avec une autre que toi. -. Hitomi ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle qui pensait que Van avait quelque chose de terrible à lui dire, voilà qu'il la demandait en fiançailles. Le c?ur d'Hitomi battait à tout rompe, d'un côté elle avait le goût de lui dire oui et lui sauter au cou, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que fiançailles, menait à mariage, l'idée en soit n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais elle n'était pas prête à quitter la Terre définitivement. - Van... je ne peux pas quitter la Terre, je ne suis pas prête, je t'aime Van, mais je. Hitomi sentit des larmes lui venirent aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à Van qu'elle n'était pas prête, pour le moment, à quitter la Terre définitivement pour vivre à Fanalia, elle avait peur de lui faire de la peine.  
  
Van approcha d'Hitomi, il passa sa main sur sa joue pour y essuyer la larme qui y coulait. Il prit la bague et la déposa sur la paume de la main d'Hitomi et referma ses doigts sur elle.  
  
- Je ne te demanderai jamais de quitter la Terre, même si j'aimerais t'avoir à mes côtés pour toujours. Je te demande si tu veux de moi comme fiancé, car je ne veux personne d'autre que toi à mes côtés. Tu es déjà la reine de mon c?ur et tu le seras toujours et tu n'as pas besoin de devenir celle de Fanalia tant que tu ne le désiras pas et ne décideras pas. Je t'aime et je t'attendrai toute ma vie, car mon c?ur est à toi, et toi seule, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Que tu dises oui ou non ça n'y changera rien. -Van. Hitomi ouvrit son poing et y prit la bague pour la mettre ensuite autour de son doigt. Van en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un oui. Hitomi passa ses bras autour de son cou et embrassa Van avec tout son amour. Van la serra contre lui et le pendentif d'Hitomi scintilla. Après un moment, Van déploya ses ailes et ramena sa fiancée à sa chambre.  
  
Le lendemain, Van amena Hitomi face à la foule de Fanalia. Il avait fait circuler un message disant qu'il avait une nouvelle à annoncer à tout le monde. - Laisser-moi vous présentez la future reine de Fanalia, la fiancée royale, Hitomi Kensaky. Hitomi s'approcha au côté de Van. La foule crièrent son nom et celui de Van. Visiblement la foule avait l'air d'accepter Hitomi.  
  
Le soir venu, Hitomi retourna sur Terre, car le lendemain elle partait avec Yukari au chalet de son oncle. Hitomi arriva dans un boisée à deux coins de rue de chez elle, comme à son habitude pour ne pas éveiller trop les soupçons de ses voisins. En rentrant chez elle, elle croisa Yukari. - Hé Hitomi! -Salut Yukari! Qu'est que tu fais dans le coin ? - J'étais aller voir si tu étais revenue. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras et s'est alors que Yukari remarqua qu'Hitomi portait une bague, pourtant elle savait très bien que son amie ne portait que rarement des bagues. Elle lui prit donc la main pour y voir de plus près. - D'où elle vient cette bague ? Demanda-t-elle, même si elle se doutait qu'elle venait de Fanalia, probablement un cadeau de Van. - De Fanalia. Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire aux lèvres. - Hitomi.! Dit Yukari sur un ton qui laissait savoir qu'elle savait qu'Hitomi ne lui disait pas tout au sujet de la bague et qu'elle voulait savoir. - C'est une bague de fiançailles. - Van t'a demandé en fiançailles! Est-ce que je vais pouvoir venir à ton mariage? - Heu oui! Mais ne t'existe pas trop vite, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. C'est moi qui décidera du moment et ce sera seulement quand je serai prête à vivre sur Gaea. Ce qui n'est pas encore le cas pour l'instant.  
  
Yukari comprenait ce que son amie voulait dire par là. Elles rentrèrent à la maison pour préparer leur bagages pour la semaine au chalet.  
  
Fin 


End file.
